DESEO SIN AMOR ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: El destino siempre se empeña en reunirnos con quien menos esperamos que ocurrira cuando Serena y Darien se vuelvan a encontrar despues de un lamentable incidente
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**PROLOGO**

**Darien Chiba aún creía que Serena había despreciado su petición de ****casarse con él y darle hijos, hacía cuatro años. Sin embargo, ahora Darien ****contaba con una excelente oportunidad para vengarse: el hermano de Serena estaba en problemas y sólo él podía ayudarlo... si ella se convertía en su mujer.**

**Pero esa vez Darien sabía con certeza lo que necesitaba... y no era precisamente el amor de Serena.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 1**

SERENA no podía quedarse quieta. Se levantó, y volvió a pasear por la cocina de su hermana. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían ellos con la policía? Se dijo que seguramente para ese momento ya se habían dado cuenta de que se habían equivocado de persona. Su hermano no era un ladrón de coches.

Por otro lado, se dijo que Andrew no era ningún ángel. ¿Qué adolescente lo era? Pero era inteligente. Tenía un futuro prometedor. No tardaría en realizar sus exámenes finales. ¿Por qué habría de intentar robar un coche cuando tenía su propio vehículo?

Andrew había estado viviendo con su hermana durante los dos últimos meses.

Sus padres se encontraban en Nueva Zelanda, visitando a unos parientes, de modo que él no tuvo ningún lugar a donde ir. Por desgracia, Andrew no quiso quedarse en casa de Rei y Nicolas. Serena comprendía su renuencia. Ella tampoco habría querido vivir sometida a las reglas de Rei.

La amplia y moderna cocina le recordaba un quirófano. Era fría e impecablemente ordenada. Rei jamás habría permitido que hubiera algún desorden; ella misma era fría y metódica. Sin embargo, cuando habló por teléfono estaba poco menos que histérica. Quien infringía el rígido código moral de Rei se convertía en un paria.

Nadie mejor que Serena lo sabía. El día en que Rei descubrió que su joven hermana soltera estaba embarazada, sin vacilar le volvió la espalda.

Y, en ese momento, si Rei hubiera tenido la menor sospecha de que Andrew podría ser culpable, habría dejado que Nicolas se las arreglara solo con la policía.

—¿Le sirvo una taza de té, señorita Tsukino?

Serena se volvió, nerviosa. La señora Adams, ama de llaves de su hermana, se encontraba en la puerta.

—No, gracias. No podría —respondió Serena.

—¿Nada...?

—Nada todavía.

—Él es un... joven duro y fuerte —comentó la mujer mayor.

Serena se puso pálida al recordarlo. Andrew tenía el temperamento de su padre.

Cuando lo hacían enfadar, se volvía agresivo. A Kenji Tsukino le encantaba la habilidad de su hijo para hacerle frente. Se suponía que un joven debía tener carácter y agallas. Una joven, no.

Serena se rebeló, pero Rei siempre se había sometido. Nicolas apareció cuando Rei tenía dieciocho años de edad. Aunque era casi veinte años mayor que ella, fue el primero y único novio de Rei.

—Han llegado... —repuso la señora Adams, poniéndose tensa—. Me vuelvo a mi habitación, señorita Tsukino.

Serena, nerviosa, se pasó una mano por la rizada y dorada melena, y respiró profundamente. Rei no sabía que se encontraba allí, esperando, de modo que quizá consideraría su presencia como un acto de intromisión. Cuando oyó que metían la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, salió al vestíbulo, rezando para que fuera Andrew, después de haber quedado demostrada su inocencia.

El joven larguirucho que entró a toda velocidad ni siquiera la vio. Andrew subió corriendo las escaleras y el portazo que dio resonó en toda la casa. Luego apareció Nicolas.

—¿Serena? —preguntó él, quedándose inmóvil.

Rei pasó junto a él. Estaba furiosa.

—¿Serena?

—Rei... —Nicolas tiró de la manga a su esposa.

—¡No te metas en esto! —exclamó Rei—. Me alegro de que esté aquí. ¡Quiero que sepa lo que ha hecho!

—¿Qué he hecho yo? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad.

—¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle a mamá y papá cuando regresen a casa? Nos dejaron al cuidado de Andrew. Era responsabilidad nuestra. Cuando papá sepa esto, me culpará por haber dejado que te acercaras a Andrew. ¡Tú no necesitas preocuparte!

Rei parecía una desconocida. Era como si estuviera poseída.

—Rei, por favor. No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Cómo puedo estar metida en esto?

—¿No estás metida en todo lo que hunde a nuestra familia? ¿Sabes de quién era el coche que Andrew destrozó? —vociferó Rei—. ¿Sabes por qué lo destrozó?

Serena se quedó aturdida al comprender que Andrew era culpable.

—¡Nuestro estúpido hermanito fue a vengarse del hombre que te dejó abandonada hace cuatro años! —exclamó Rei—. ¡Cogió su coche y le destrozó la casa! Ha causado daños por miles y miles de libras. ¡Ese coche costaba más que esta casa! ¡Destrozó su maldita fuente y acabó con el césped! ¡Así que es probable que lo metan en la cárcel!

—Pero eso es imposible —repuso Serena, con la garganta seca.

Nicolas trató de consolar a su esposa, pero ésta lo rechazó. Rei subió las escaleras del mismo modo que Andrew lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Se oyó otro portazo.

—No soporta que alguien la vea llorar —declaró Nicolas, suspirando y llevando a Serena hacia el salón—. Será mejor dejarla sola hasta que se calme.

Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de Serena. Pálida, se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse con las dos manos en el respaldo del sofá. Se dijo que era imposible, que no podía ser cierto. Andrew ni siquiera sabía con quién había salido ella cuando iba a la universidad. Rei estaba equivocada. Nicolas comentó mientras se servía una bebida:

—Nadie tiene la culpa. El chico está fuera de control, pero lo estaba mucho antes de venir con nosotros.

—No es posible que Andrew haya cogido... el coche de Darien —apuntó Serena.

Nicolas bebió un trago de whisky; se había olvidado de ofrecerle una bebida a Serena. Eso indicaba su estado de ánimo.

—Lo siento, querida. Todavía no lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sería más prudente que siguieras así.

—¡Nicolas! Serena deseaba gritar y sacudirlo por los hombros—. ¡Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa!

Su cuñado aspiró profundamente.

—Andrew va a la escuela con... Zafiro, el sobrino de Chiba.

—¡No me lo dijo! —estalló Serena.

—Hasta hace poco Andrew no tenía la menor idea de que hubiera habido alguna relación entre nuestra familia y el clan Chiba. Lo creas o no, los dos chicos se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Fue Zafiro quien empezó el problema en el local nocturno, pero como su familia tiene más influencia que nosotros, el pobre Andrew pagó el pato...

—¿Qué problema?

—Compareció ante un juez por conducta escandalosa y daños y perjuicios, después de haber participado en una pelea.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—En honor a la verdad, trabó amistad con las personas equivocadas. Y después de lo del local nocturno, se dio cuenta de que lo habían escogido como chivo expiatorio. El local no tenía ninguna intención de demandar a un Chiba.

—Así que éste no es el primer delito de Andrew —comentó Serena, horrorizada.

—Su amistad con Zafiro se enfrió después de eso, pero el mes pasado Andrew asistió a una fiesta en la casa de su amigo. Alguien que estaba allí lo identificó como tu hermano. Los dos jóvenes ya habían rivalizado por una joven. Zafiro le siguió la corriente, hizo algunos comentarios ofensivos acerca de... de tu relación anterior con su tío... y se produjo una pelea.

Serena sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

—Andrew dio una paliza al canalla ése, así que lo echaron —continuó Nicolas—.Pero por desgracia, Zafiro y sus amigos, después de descubrir el punto vulnerable de Andrew, siguieron hostigándolo en la escuela. El mes pasado, cuatro de ellos lo golpearon.

Serena recordó que Andrew no había querido hablar de ese incidente, a pesar de su insistencia.

—Continúa —le ordenó a Nicolas. Rei y yo nos preocupamos mucho cuando él se negó a contarnos cuál fue el motivo de ese ataque. Pensamos acercarnos a la escuela, pero nos pareció que a Andrew eso le resultaría humillante.

—¿Pero por qué no nos contó lo que pasaba?

—Nunca me ha parecido bien la decisión de tu padre de excluirte del círculo familiar. Eso ha causado una gran tensión a todos, sobre todo a tu madre y a Andrew... Él está muy unido a ti. No confía en nosotros para contarnos lo sucedido. Y, aunque amo a mi esposa creo que es absurdo que, después de doce años de matrimonio, Rei aún esté tan desesperada por conseguir la aprobación de su padre, y tan dispuesta a despreciar a su única hermana, sólo porque él se lo pide.

También Rei conservaba cicatrices de la infancia, pensó Serena.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Andrew tenía una cuenta pendiente —afirmó Nicolas—. Se metió en la casa de los Chiba, puso en marcha el coche, no pudo controlarlo y dejó una estela de destrucción detrás de él. Huyó antes de que lo atraparan, pero lo habían visto.

Serena se sintió físicamente enferma. Su pasado se había entrometido en el presente de Andrew.

—¿Lo denunciaron?

—Por supuesto. Los Chiba son dueños de una de las empresas bancarias más grandes de Europa. Andrew no logrará salir de esto. Pero él se lo buscó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Serena se puso en pie— ¡Me defendió y ahora está pagando por ello! —exclamó, llorosa.

—Destruir la propiedad de alguien no tiene nada que ver con la valerosa defensa de la hermana de uno.

—¿De qué otro modo pudo devolver los golpes? Sé que se comportó como un niño, ¡pero la familia de Darien es tan rica y poderosa que no pudo haberse desquitado de ninguna otra manera!

—Le conseguiremos el mejor abogado que podamos —señaló él, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero debieron haberle metido en vereda hace mucho tiempo.

—Subiré a verlo.

Andrew estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas entre las piernas y la cabeza inclinada. No levantó la vista.

—No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, hasta que oí tu voz, abajo.

—Nicolas me lo ha contado todo —señaló ella, apoyándose en la puerta—. ¿Por qué, Andrew? ¿Por qué? Darien nunca te hizo nada...

Él alzó la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —preguntó con amargura—. Destrozó tu vida. Tuviste que abandonar la universidad. ¡Te han prohibido entrar en tu propia casa y tienes un trabajo asqueroso por su culpa!

La amargura de su hermano penetró en ella, como si fuera una daga.

—Además, ¡ese desgraciado de Zafiro se burla de ti como si su tío hubiera hecho algo de lo que debiera estar orgulloso!

—Tú no sabes lo que sucedió entre Darien y yo —declaró ella, vacilante.

—Tú tenías diecinueve años y él veintiocho —repuso Andrew, furioso—. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Nuestra relación sencillamente no resultó, Andrew.

—Se deshizo de ti cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada y se casó con otra.

—No fue así, Andrew —expresó ella en voz baja—. Él no sabía que estaba embarazada. En realidad, cuando nos separamos, tampoco yo lo sabía, y nunca se lo dije. Una vez que se casó, no valía la pena.

Su hermano la miró con incredulidad.

—¡No mientas! Ya no soy un niño.

—Pero es así como ocurrió.

—No te creo. Te abandonó. ¡Se aprovechó de ti! ¡Sin duda se enteró de lo del niño! Sin duda...

—¿Lo sabe Zafiro?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—Darien no lo sabía —aseguró ella, apretando los puños.

Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para contárselo todo a Andrew. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para que él entendiera? Pensó que algunas cosas eran muy difíciles de explicar a un adolescente, que estaba decidido a ver a su hermana como una víctima inocente, seducida y abandonada. Pero lo que impulsó a actuar a Andrew fue la situación de ella, no de él.

—Trata de no preocuparte demasiado —le aconsejó Serena—. Quizá todo salga bien.

—No soy un niño, Sere. Cometí un error. En el bar, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Pensaba en lo que te hicieron. En lo que me hicieron a mí. No podía

soportarlo más. Me puse furioso.

La joven pensó que, en cuanto a temperamento, Andrew y ella se parecían mucho. Tenían el mismo carácter que su padre, lo cual era una maldición. Una maldición que ella aborrecía.

Nicolas la estaba esperando abajo.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—No... no es necesario.

La ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta.

—Vamos. Necesito tomar un poco el aire.

Aparte de que Nicolas le preguntó cómo le iba con los cursos de la universidad a distancia, no conversaron mucho. Los dos estuvieron ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Pero a Serena le parecía que ella tenía cierta ventaja. Después de todo, sabía lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba ver a Darien. Por lo menos, él debía escucharla. Y aunque tuviera que arrastrarse, lo obligaría a ello. Por lo que se refería a la libertad y tranquilidad de espíritu de su madre, ningún sacrificio sería demasiado grande.

Cuando, cansada, se metió en la cama, pensó en las revelaciones de esa noche.

¿Por qué tuvo que haber sucedido eso? ¿Cuántas veces debería pagar ella por un error?, se preguntaba. Un error que pudo haber evitado si no se hubiera enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Después de todo, su madre había cometido la misma equivocación. Sin embargo, Ikuko Tsukino no tenía una personalidad fuerte. Después de haber soportado durante treinta años la tiranía de su marido, era una mujer timorata, demasiado débil para contrariar a un hombre orgulloso de su dominación.

A los dieciocho años, Serena se había sentido muy segura de su habilidad para dominar sus propias emociones. Había planificado toda su vida: la universidad y labrarse un puesto destacado en el mundo de los negocios. En vez de ello, en el primer año de carrera fracasó estrepitosamente.

Durante un espacio de cinco meses perdió de vista todas sus metas. Había olvidado las lecciones aprendidas. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había creído sinceramente que sabía lo que hacía. Alguna vez se había enorgullecido de su autodisciplina. No había lugar para los hombres en sus planes. Los hombres exigían, esperaban, complicaban las cosas. Quizá cuando al menos tuviera treinta años, había pensado con la ingenuidad propia de la juventud, quizá cuando estuviera establecida en su carrera, dejaría que algún hombre formara parte de su satisfactoria existencia.

Y ese hombre, lógicamente, apoyaría con entusiasmo sus ambiciones...

Pero el destino fue el que rió el último. El destino le hizo conocer a Darien, un hombre diametralmente opuesto al ideal que ella concibió. Una vez que Darien creyó que la tenía donde deseaba, tan aturdida que no podía pensar de forma correcta, trató de convertirla en una persona distinta. Poco a poco fue acabando con su confianza en sí misma. Pero, afortunadamente, despertó. Cierto día se miró en el espejo y vio allí a su madre, observándola. Nada habría sido peor que terminar respetablemente casada con Darien Chiba...

—No vale la pena esperar más —la recepcionista la miró con irritación—. Ya le dije que el señor Chiba no estaría libre. Cuando viene a Londres, está muy ocupado. Su agenda de citas está llena.

No estaba libre al teléfono, y tampoco en persona, pero Serena debía hablar con él. Sabía por qué ella se encontraba allí y debía entenderlo. Había entrado en el banco Chiba en el mismo momento en que se abrieron las puertas. Dos horas después, aún estaba en la planta baja del edificio de veinte pisos. Sospechaba que Darien no quería concederle ni cinco minutos de su tiempo.

El lugar era muy elegante. Cuatro años antes había entrado en aquel impresionante edificio, vestida con vaqueros y camiseta, sonriendo despreocupada. En aquellos días se sentía segura de sí misma, pero ya no era así.

Darien no iba a verla. No se habían separado amistosamente.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —era la recepcionista de nuevo—. Si está dispuesta a esperar otra hora, quizá el señor Chiba pueda verla. No es seguro. Su secretaria está tratando de encontrar un momento para usted, antes de la comida.

Sus palabras pusieron furiosa a Serena.

—Es muy amable —repuso bruscamente.

—Puede esperar en el último piso.

El último piso era suntuoso. Estaba impresionada, y eso volvió a molestarla. La joven y esbelta morena que se encontraba detrás del escritorio la miraba furtivamente. Al parecer, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Al cabo de otra hora, se convenció de que Darien la estaba haciendo esperar a propósito.

—El señor Chiba la verá ahora mismo.

De inmediato, Serena se irguió. Lo odió por haberla puesto tan nerviosa.

—Me temo que el señor Chiba sólo puede concederle diez minutos —declaró una mujer de mediana edad.

¿Diez minutos para hablarle de Andrew a un hombre que la aborrecía?, se preguntó Serena. Pero luego se dijo que diez minutos eran mejor que nada. Entró en un enorme despacho. Vio un escritorio con ordenadores y varios teléfonos. El lugar la intimidaba. Tenía la débil esperanza de que él no recordase su último encuentro, tan bien como ella...

Empezó a sudar. En ese momento Darien estaba a la vista. Más alto de lo que recordaba, más moreno, cien veces más apuesto.

—Gracias por haber aceptado verme —expresó Serena, aunque no había pensado pronunciar esas palabras. A ella misma le pareció humillante.

**BUENO CHICAS A QUIENES SIGUEN MIS ADAPTACIONES LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

ESTOY seguro de que entenderás que no estoy siendo grosero al pedirte que seas breve. Darien señaló una silla cerca del escritorio.

—Será tan breve como sea posible.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo deseos de escucharte pedir clemencia por tu hermano.

Serena suspiró aliviada cuando sonó un teléfono y él extendió una mano, impaciente. La tentación de observarlo era irresistible. Era muy atractivo; sus facciones eran duras y sus labios sensuales. Pero eran sus ojos lo que cualquier mujer recordaría siempre. Darien tenía unos ojos hermosos, zafiros a la luz del sol y tan negros como el ébano.

Aún irradiaba una sexualidad salvaje. Todas las mujeres, entre los quince y los cincuenta años, alzaban el rostro y se quedaban sin aliento cuando Darien pasaba cerca. Y ella no era la excepción que confirmara la regla. Darien colgó el teléfono y se disculpó por la interrupción.

—Quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te suplique, ¿verdad? —después de pronunciar esas palabras, Serena sintió deseos de morderse la lengua por haber perdido el control.

Darien se echó hacia atrás en la silla giratoria, poco sorprendido.

—¿A qué has venido exactamente? —preguntó.

—A hablar de Andrew y de los motivos que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo. Quizá no lo sepas, pero tu sobrino...

Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Insultó a tu hermano? Fue un incidente lamentable —comentó con tono irónico.

Serena se puso rígida.

—¿Lamentable?

—Zafiro perdió dos dientes. El asunto de la lealtad familiar quedó resuelto con los puños. Zafiro llevó la peor parte y fue sincero conmigo. No veo ninguna relación entre ese episodio y la inexcusable invasión de mi casa por tu hermano.

—Así que el primer acto ya ha terminado. ¿Qué me dices del segundo? Andrew fue arrinconado en la puerta de la escuela y golpeado por cuatro chicos, uno de los cuales era tu sobrino.

—¿Cuándo tuvo lugar eso?

Serena tuvo que detenerse a recordar por unos segundos antes de darle la fecha.

—Ese día Zafiro estaba asistiendo a la boda de su primo en Roma —repuso él—. No pudo haber estado presente.

—Si no estuvo allí, él lo organizó todo.

—Estás entrando ahora en el terreno de la fantasía. Zafiro no es capaz de meterse en un acto tan cobarde. A menos que tengas pruebas en las que fundar esos argumentos, te aconsejaría que dejaras esto —la miró con frialdad—. Si continúas, te resultará muy poco productivo.

Serena estaba furiosa por no tener los detalles exactos del incidente.

Cuatro jóvenes habían atacado a Andrew; eso era todo lo que sabía. Apretó los dientes.

—Tengo entendido que la enemistad entre tu sobrino y mi hermano estaba relacionada originalmente con alguna rivalidad por una chica...

—¿Y qué importancia tiene esa información para la situación actual?

—¡La relación resulta bastante evidente para mí!

—Pues yo no veo ninguna relación —declaró Darien con tono sarcástico.

—No estás dispuesto a reconocer nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, irritada.

—Yo, en tu lugar, habría intentado desde el principio pedir disculpas por una conducta así —comentó él, sonriendo—. Tu única razón para estar aquí parece ser tu decisión de culpar a Zafiro. Si eso no fuera algo despreciable, me sentiría divertido al ver tus esfuerzos por perdonar lo imperdonable.

Ella se sonrojó. Su manera de plantear el problema era equivocada. Para entrar en la oficina había necesitado reunir todas sus fuerzas. Darien la había puesto tensa, incluso antes de la entrevista, y ella había reaccionado de una forma histérica.

—Yo estaba... estoy muy preocupada. Andrew ha estado sometido a una fuerte presión últimamente, pues tiene muy cerca los exámenes. Sencillamente quería que tuvieras una visión más clara de su estado de ánimo.

—Pero yo no tengo el más remoto interés por su estado de ánimo. No es un niño ni un retrasado mental. Es responsable de sus acciones.

De pronto, Serena comprendió por qué Andrew había reaccionado con tanta violencia ante las burlas de Zafiro. Sin embargo, ella jamás podría hablarle a Darien de su embarazo.

En un momento de debilidad, le había contado a Rei que iba a tener un hijo de Darien. Confiaba en que su hermana tendría cuidado con esa información, pero no fue así. Su padre escuchó por casualidad a Rei y a Nicolas hablar del embarazo de Serena, de manera que de inmediato su secreto fue revelado.

Kenji Tsukino había sido siempre el primero en reírse burlonamente, cuando los hijos de otras personas se metían en problemas. Alardeaba de la rígida disciplina que imponía dentro de su casa, censurando a otros padres más liberales

El descubrimiento de que Serena estaba embarazada lo escandalizó. El miedo a verse desprestigiado en la comunidad local de negocios fue suficiente para que la repudiara. Luego, la noticia de que el padre del niño ya estaba casado con otra mujer fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Serena estaba embarazada de cuatro meses cuando tuvo un aborto natural, aunque la mayor parte de su familia supuso que había decidido abortar. Se vio cazada en sus propias redes. Cuando era una adolescente, ya era conocida su decisión de no casarse nunca ni tener hijos, así que todo el mundo supuso que había optado por el aborto. Definitivamente no podía contárselo a Darien, al que, por otro lado, le encantaban los niños. Darien, con quien Serena había tenido acalorados debates acerca del derecho de las mujeres a elegir tener hijos, tampoco la creería y, si pensaba que ella había escogido esa posibilidad, la despreciaría todavía más.

—Andrew sólo tiene dieciocho años —empezó a decir ella—. Y parte de todo esto es culpa mía. Nunca le dije... quiero decir, él no sabe nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Sacó algunas conclusiones erróneas, pero yo no sabía lo que pensaba, hasta que sucedió...

El silencio se prolongó. Darien podía usar el silencio como un arma. Permanecía sentado, cómodo, indiferente, tranquilo. Eso la intimidaba.

—Mira, no estoy tratando de disculparlo... declaró ella.

—Pero precisamente de eso eres culpable.

La palabra «culpable» la asustó.

—Si Andrew va a la cárcel, toda su vida quedará destruida. Por un momento perdió el juicio, Darien. Lamenta mucho lo que hizo.

—¿Dónde está?

—No sabe que estoy aquí. Y no sé por qué me preguntas eso. Es injusto. ¡Montaste un escándalo tan grande con la policía, que tal vez lo detengan si se acerca a este edificio!

—Eres astuta —repuso Darien en voz baja—. Había olvidado lo astuta que podías ser. Pero dime: si yo o algún miembro de mi familia se hubiera atravesado en el camino de ese coche, ¿crees que tu hermanito habría pisado el freno?

—¿Por qué quieres empeorar lo que ya ha hecho? Se volvió loco con el coche, ¡pero no intentó matar a nadie! Estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. ¡No era consciente de lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde!

—¿Tratas de ablandar mi corazón? Quien viola la ley debe ser castigado. Disculpar a tu hermano de las consecuencias de su propia conducta no será bueno para él.

—¡Sólo cogió tu maldito coche, Darien! —exclamó ella, furiosa—. No pensaba destrozarlo. Hay castigos y castigos. Enviar a un adolescente a la cárcel por destrozar un coche y una estúpida fuente, es lo que yo llamo una exageración.

¡Eso acabará con Andrew!

—Es muy poco probable que vaya a prisión si se trata de su primer delito.

—Pero es que no es el primero... —de repente se detuvo, horrorizada.

—Entonces tendré la conciencia tranquila. Muy a propósito has tratado de engañarme al afirmar que él no solía comportarse así. Pero si antes ya ha violado la ley, sí merece un castigo. Es evidente que la primera advertencia no ha bastado para refrenar sus tendencias violentas.

—¿Conoces a Andrew?

—Muy poco. Lo vi en la fiesta de mi sobrino y sostuve una breve conversación con él. Se parece mucho a ti, tanto en un plano físico como en su temperamento.

—¿Crees que yo también tengo tendencias violentas? —preguntó ella con amargura.

—Tiene tus mismos ojos. Los dos tenéis un gran atractivo físico, pero en su caso, como en el tuyo, eso resulta superficial cuando se os conoce mejor.

Ella levantó la cabeza, furiosa.

—Sin embargo, debes admitir un factor atenuante...

El suspiró y echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—¿Y cuál es?

Serena le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

—Cada uno de nosotros podemos enloquecer de rabia si se nos provoca lo suficiente. Tú lo hiciste una vez, pero supongo que no recuerdas esa ocasión.

—El recordatorio es innecesario e irrelevante.

Ella estuvo a punto de perder el control. Le había costado mucho evocarlo en su último encuentro. ¿Violación?, se preguntó. No, no se trataba de una violación. Todo empezó con ira y amargura, y terminó en una salvaje pasión. No fue un acto de amor, ni siquiera de deseo. Fue una humillante expresión de desprecio masculino, que destruyó el amor propio de la joven durante muchos, muchos meses.

—Sería capaz de suplicarte...

—Eso no disminuiría mi ira.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te parece una indemnización económica?

Darien sonrió con frialdad.

—Tu familia no tiene los medios necesarios. Esa «estúpida fuente» era una escultura, una obra de arte inestimable. ¿El coche? Un Ferrari F40. Pagué por él cuatrocientas mil libras hace cuatro años y ya era una pieza de colección.

—¿Cua-cuatrocientas mil libras por un coche? —preguntó Serena, tartamudeando con incredulidad.

—Era una versión limitada para celebrar el cuarenta aniversario de la casa Ferrari.

—Es repugnante... ¡todo ese dinero por un coche! ¡El dinero no significa nada para ti!

—Pero sí todo para ti, Serena.

—Cuando nos amábamos...

—¿De verdad? Qué extraño que hables ahora de amor; no hablabas de eso cuando estábamos juntos...

—¿Podemos hablar sólo de Andrew? —preguntó ella.

—Fuiste tú quien escogió volver al pasado.

—Sólo porque fui lo bastante tonta como para tratar de recurrir...

—¿A un poco de sentimentalismo que quizá yo tenga? —le espetó él, burlándose—. No soy sentimental en lo que se refiere al sexo...

Serena no sólo se sintió humillada, sino también engañada.

—Pero tú...

—Destruiste lo que sentía por ti.

—¡Pues tuviste un efecto bastante similar sobre mí!

—Creí que ya habías olvidado esas ideas ridículas. En realidad te honré con una propuesta de matrimonio...

—¡Oh, no cometamos el error de referirnos a ese ofrecimiento en términos

de honor! —exclamó Serena, furiosa—. Me dejaste muy claro que pensabas que me estabas haciendo un gran favor. ¡Además, querías tener un buen pretexto para deshacerte de la mujer con la que tus padres deseaban casarte! Eso es, antes de que recobraras el juicio, sacaras tu calculadora y... ¡te lanzaras a sus brazos!

Sin ninguna advertencia, Darien se puso en pie de un salto y caminó hacia ella para hacerle frente. Sus facciones parecían esculpidas en granito.

—Si vuelves a hablar así de mi difunta esposa, quizá decida olvidar que eres una mujer y te dé la respuesta que mereces.

—¿Di-difunta? —ella inclinó la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes —le espetó Darien, apretando los dientes.

—De acuerdo. ¡No puedo sentirlo porque no la conocí! —replicó Serena, con poco tacto—. Pero estoy segura de que era una santa y una persona maravillosa, muy diferente a mí...

—Muy diferente a ti. Tienes el rostro de un ángel de Botticelli, el temperamento de una fiera y la inmoralidad de una zorra. No te pareces en nada a Beryl.

Serena se había puesto muy pálida y estaba empezando a sudar.

—¡Dios santo! —murmuró, estremeciéndose—. ¡Debí de haber perdido el juicio cuando me relacioné contigo!

—Los dos estábamos locos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Beryl estaba muerta. Fue la boda del año, la fusión de dos grandes fortunas. Darien no había perdido el tiempo. Un mes después de dejar a Serena se comprometió, y al cabo de otro mes se casó con Beryl, que parecía radiante, vestida de blanco, feliz de tener a Darien. Resultaba evidente que la novia estaba enamorada.

Sin embargo, Darien se casó sin amor, sin siquiera el estímulo de la atracción sexual. En su noche de bodas, Serena llegó a desear la muerte, pues el dolor le resultaba insoportable. Hasta ese instante no podía creer que hubiera logrado superar eso. Darien lo había logrado.

De inmediato, y sin arrepentimientos, sacó a Serena de su vida. Los recuerdos aún la hacían estremecerse. Ella, que había sido tan fuerte, quedó rota como una muñeca. Descubrió que no era menos vulnerable que cualquier otra mujer enamorada. Durante los largos y angustiosos meses que siguieron, vivió en un mundo en el que convivió con un fantasma. Al final se vio obligada a aceptar la dolorosa verdad: Darien nunca la había amado. Si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría casado con otra mujer.

«Me odia», se dijo. «Me odia porque una vez fue lo bastante tonto para pedirme que me casara con él y yo tuve la audacia de decirle que no». Se preguntó cómo se desarrollaría aquella confrontación. Se suponía que se encontraba allí para defender a Andrew. Pero hasta ese momento no había conseguido nada.

—Lo siento —declaró con dificultad, pero insistió por el bien de su hermano—. No debí haber perdido los estribos.

—Nadie te enseñó nunca a dominarte. Pero yo podría hacerlo.

Serena se sintió como un volcán a punto de hace erupción. Sólo dos personas tenían ese efecto en ella. Uno era su padre; el otro era Darien.

Al fin, le lanzó una mirada en la que se mezclaban el desafío y el aborrecimiento.

—No voy a arrastrarme...

—Nunca te he visto intentar esa hazaña.

—Pero te gustaría verlo, ¿verdad? —Serena se levantó de un salto, demasiado intranquila para mantenerse quieta, demasiado amenazada por su proximidad. El repentino movimiento hizo que el cabello se le soltara y cayera sobre sus hombros. Irritada, se apartó la melena de la cara y, al levantar la cabeza, descubrió que Darien la miraba fijamente—. Sé lo que quieres escuchar y lo que estás pensando en este mismo momento. ¡En realidad sé lo que has estado pensando desde que entré aquí!

—Espero que no.

—Quieres que te diga que siento profundamente no haberme casado contigo. —¿De verdad? Debo ser sincera para que podamos superar lo sucedido hace cuatro años —repuso ella con valentía.

—Oh, sé sincera por favor, cara —la animó con tono indolente.

—Debes saber que, de hecho, aún estoy orgullosa por haberme negado a convertirme en una propiedad tuya. Una vida de vigilancia y sometimiento me habría ahogado. Nunca habría resultado.

—Dio resultado en la cama... ¡y qué resultado!

Nerviosa e incómoda después del comentario de Darien, Serena no dijo nada.

Él la observó con frialdad.

—¿Habría sido un sacrificio tan grande ser mi esposa, vestirte de seda y lucir collares de diamantes?

—Desde el principio sabías lo que pensaba del matrimonio. No puedes decir que no te lo advertí. El matrimonio es una institución patriarcal que beneficia a los hombres y oprime a las mujeres.

—Un sermón feminista. ¡Nunca había oído tantas tonterías!

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego, tienes derecho a expresar tu propia opinión... como yo tengo derecho a expresar la mía. En cualquier caso, no he venido a resucitar un pasado que los dos preferimos olvidar. Me haces decir cosas que no quiero decir.

—Con qué diplomacia pides disculpas...

Hacía mucho tiempo que Serena había expresado sus creencias. Sin embargo, por alguna razón inexplicable, no tenía la misma convicción que había tenido alguna vez. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Recordó que, durante unos cinco meses, habían estado peleando al menos dos veces por día. Cerca del final, para ella había sido como vivir al borde de un precipicio y tener un fuerte miedo a las alturas. Sintió ganas de llorar. Ella era la única persona que podía interceder por Andrew ante Darien, y sin embargo, también era el peor defensor que éste podía haber tenido.

El tiempo no había disminuido la antipatía que Darien sentía por ella. Lo miró furtivamente y observó la crueldad de sus facciones. No, nunca podrían haberse separado en buenos términos. Darien procedía de una familia orgullosa y muy rica.

Todo lo que deseaba lo obtenía.

—Retira la demanda en contra de Andrew —le rogó ella.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Desde un punto de vista meramente mercantil, estaría cerrando un trato muy desigual. Librar a tu hermano del castigo que se merece no hará que me sienta benevolente. Su libertad no vale nada para mí. ¿Cuánto vale para ti?

—Cualquier cosa... todo —respondió Serena en voz baja, estremeciéndose mientras pensaba en Andrew y en la frágil estabilidad mental de su madre, así como en que sólo ella sería culpable si no convencía a Darien de que cambiara de opinión.

—¿Vale lo mismo que tu propia libertad?

—No comprendo.

—¿Cualquier cosa... todo? Curioso —murmuró él—. Si regresaras a mi cama, quizás me convencieras para que retirara la demanda.

—Esto no es gracioso, Darien —comentó ella, apretando las manos.

—No se suponía que lo fuera se sentó en el borde de su escritorio—. Si aceptas mis condiciones... todas mis condiciones —afirmó—, tu hermano quedará libre.

—¡Eso es indecente! —exclamó Serena sin aliento.

—Antes compartías mi cama sin amor. También podrías hacerlo con odio —indicó él con tono cansado.

Serena de nuevo apretó las manos.

—Tu lenguaje corporal resulta muy expresivo —comentó Darien—. Lleva una parte de ese fuego al dormitorio y quizá me convenzas de comprarle a tu delincuente hermano un Ferrari.

Serena se estremeció de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de ella? Quería humillarla. Pero ese era el lado oscuro de Darien, su aspecto cruel, vengativo.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Vamos querida. Una vez me dijiste: «Si lo deseas, consíguelo». Así que ahora mismo lo estoy consiguiendo.

—Pero no es posible que hables en serio...

—Necesitaríamos casarnos...

—¿Por qué demonios quieres casarte conmigo ahora?

Él sonrió con ironía.

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, cara —repuso con aire contemporizador—. Me dijiste el motivo, hace ya cuatro años. Quiero una criada que mantenga limpia mi casa, una esclava que me dé masajes y una mujer de la que pueda presumir. Además, quiero tener sexo... sexo ilimitado, siempre que lo desee. Sólo el matrimonio podría proporcionarme todos esos elementos esenciales.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado esas amargas palabras. Pero, al parecer, Darien no lo había hecho.

—Además continuó él—, debajo de esa ropa hay un cuerpo perfecto y una mujer muy hermosa. Aún quiero poseer a esa mujer. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo si tengo los medios a mi alcance?

—¡Estás loco! ¡Completamente loco!

—¿Lo estoy? —Darien la miró con una cierta satisfacción, que la hizo estremecerse—. ¿Estás diciéndome que podría tenerte de otra manera? Te deseo, Serena. Todo depende de ti.

—¡Preferiría estar muerta antes que casarme contigo!

—¿Es tu respuesta definitiva?

Serena se dirigió hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, se volvió para exclamar:

—¡Maldito cerdo vengativo! ¡Espero que te quemes en el infierno por lo que me has dicho hoy!

—Yo te diría que «cuando dos fuegos incontenibles se encuentran, consumen aquello que alimenta su furia». ¿No has leído La fierecilla domada, Serena?

En su prisa y desesperación por irse, tropezó con la secretaria.

—¿Cómo puede trabajar para un cerdo machista que odia a las mujeres? —le preguntó a la otra mujer.

**jajaja que propuesta mas originla de matrimonio aceptara?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

SEXO ilimitado, siempre que lo desee...» Serena apretó los dientes mientras salía del ascensor. Resoplando de rabia, abandonó el edificio. Se preguntó cómo se había atrevido Darien a hablarle de esa manera.

«Bueno, has hecho todo lo posible, pero has fracasado», se dijo. En su mente apareció el rostro afligido de Andrew. Fue en ese preciso instante, en medio de la acera llena de gente, cuando comprendió la cruda realidad de la situación en la que Andrew se encontraba. La ira que había sentido desapareció de pronto.

¿Acaso pensaba rendirse y ver cómo llevaban a la cárcel a su hermano? La invadió un sentimiento de culpa. Al menos, Darien había consentido en verla. ¿Pero qué había hecho ella? En lugar de defender a Andrew con tacto y humildad, había montado en cólera y hablado de asuntos personales que no tenían cabida en el diálogo. Había acabado con la única esperanza de conseguir la libertad de Andrew debido a su satisfacción egoísta de provocar a Darien.

Sintió náuseas. Con tantas cosas en juego, sólo un lunático se habría portado como ella lo había hecho.

Andrew la había defendido. Y por eso lo habían golpeado y humillado. La rabia y el resentimiento de su hermano se habían centrado en Darien, el hombre a quien él consideraba el responsable de todas las desgracias de su hermana. Tal vez se le había ocurrido llevarse el Ferrari de Darien y dejarlo en alguna parte, para darle un buen susto.

Serena estaba convencida de que, llevado por el deseo de vengarse, Andrew se había aventurado en una travesura tonta, infantil, que concluyó en un desastre.

Sin embargo, el tribunal no atendería a la provocación que durante muchas semanas había soportado Andrew. «¿No eres responsable de todo lo que hunde a nuestra familia?», la había acusado Rei.

Se dijo que quien violaba las leyes, pagaba un precio. Cuatro años antes, Serena se había mudado al apartamento de Darien, consciente de que estaba contraviniendo los principios morales de su padre. Se mantuvo desafiante hasta el final y después tuvo que pagar un alto precio, pero acababa de ocurrírsele que no era la única que debía hacerlo.

Serena recordó la tremenda aflicción que aquel período de su vida había causado a su madre. Pero eso no sería nada en comparación con lo que debería soportar, al saber que el hijo al que idolatraba iría a la cárcel. Era muy posible que la crisis llevara a Ikuko Tsukino a otra depresión nerviosa. Todo estaba en manos de Serena.

Se preguntó si todavía sería demasiado tarde. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para armarse de valor y volver a entrar en el banco Chiba.

Sonrojada, se acercó a la recepción. Una de las empleadas se dirigió a ella.

—El señor Chiba ha llamado para decir que puede subir de inmediato, señorita Tsukino.

Desconcertada, Serena parpadeó. ¿Cómo era posible que Darien la estuviera esperando? ¿Cómo pudo saber que ella regresaría? De nuevo en el ascensor, pensó que no tenía sentido que Darien le exigiera que se casara con él. Él no era un esclavo del sexo. Se lo demostró al abandonarla para casarse con otra mujer, desdeñando cualquier intento por continuar con una relación en la que el matrimonio no sería el resultado final. Además, se preguntó, ¿cómo era posible que ella aún le pareciera deseable?

—¿Cómo sabías que volvería? —le preguntó Serena cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a Darien.

—¿Te refieres a la furia, la salida, la reaparición agresiva? Todo eso ya me resulta conocido.

—Me tienes en tus manos.

—Es duro, pero cierto —reconoció él.

—¿Qué placer podrías encontrar al obligarme a casarme contigo? —preguntó ella, frustrada—. ¡Eso no es justo!

—La vida no siempre es justa.

—¡Estás pidiéndome lo imposible!

—Entonces, no tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

—Podríamos hablar acerca de esto.

—En realidad, tenemos mucho que discutir. Comeremos en mi apartamento.

—¿Comeremos?

—Tengo hambre —indicó Darien, poniéndose una chaqueta.

—Creía que ahora tenías una casa aquí.

—Un apartamento es más conveniente durante las horas de trabajo.

Un ascensor privado los llevó, desde el despacho de Darien, hasta un aparcamiento subterráneo.

—Entonces... ¿a qué te dedicas? —le preguntó él cuando su limusina se abría paso entre los demás coches—. Tu hermano no quiso satisfacer mi curiosidad cuando nos conocimos.

—¿A qué me dedico?

—Tu trabajo —repuso él con impaciencia—. El trabajo que escogiste para reemplazarme.

—Oh —Serena decidió mentir—. Al comercio minorista.

—Me sorprendes. No era el campo que creía que escogerías. Suponía que elegirías algo mejor.

Serena se encogió de hombros. No, no podía decírselo; sería la peor humillación. Si hubiera terminado sus estudios de contabilidad, ya llevaría un año trabajando y recibiendo un sueldo. ¿Por qué decirle a Darien que siempre había tenido razón?

En contra de los consejos de todos, escogió la contabilidad. Pero había tomado la decisión de dedicarse a los negocios y demostrarle a su padre que podía triunfar en una disciplina dominada por los hombres. Obstinada como era, fracasó antes de enfrentarse a la verdad, aunque aún creía que si Darien no la hubiera abandonado un mes antes del comienzo de sus exámenes; y si no hubiera sufrido el trauma de su embarazo, al menos habría superado esas pruebas.

Le encantaba trabajar con niños. Era una inclinación natural que había reprimido durante su adolescencia. Actualmente estaba estudiando para conseguir un título, con la esperanza de poder graduarse de maestra. Y todo eso, se dio cuenta de pronto, estaba a punto de terminar. Su vida quedaría destruida por segunda vez, por el simple hecho de que Darien deseaba vengarse.

—¿Es probable que tengas algún problema para dejar el empleo?

—Ninguno. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué quieres casarte conmigo.

—Tengo una razón importante que todavía no he compartido contigo. Creo que te alegrarás cuando lo sepas.

—Dímelo ahora.

—Prefiero la intimidad del apartamento.

El apartamento no era el que antes habían compartido. Era más pequeño, amueblado en un estilo más formal.

Volvió a sentirse incómoda; no le sucedía eso desde hacía cuatro años.

Un asistente les sirvió la comida. Aunque Serena casi no había comido desde la detención de Andrew, apenas probó bocado. Darien, en cambio, comió con apetito.

Les sirvieron el café en el amplio salón.

—Bueno, hablemos entonces —repuso ella, sentada en el sofá —acerca de esa razón tan importante que tienes para desear casarte conmigo.

—Desde luego, no estoy pensando en un compromiso para toda la vida. Pero creo que muy bien podrías valer cada libra que me ha costado lo que hizo tu hermano.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

Darien continuó mirándola con atención.

—Sólo hay una cosa que deseo en la vida, pero que hasta ahora el destino me ha negado.

—¿Las perlas de la Corona? —bromeó ella.

—Quiero un hijo.

Aquello le sentó a Serena como un golpe en el estómago. La joven se quedó petrificada.

Se preguntó si Darien estaría enterado del niño que ella había perdido. De inmediato se dijo que no había manera de que él se hubiera enterado de lo de su embarazo, años atrás.

—¿No tienes hijos? —se vio obligada a preguntar.

—Seis meses después de nuestro matrimonio, Beryl cayó enferma —respondió Darien de mala gana—. Tenía leucemia. Desde luego debido al tratamiento al que fue sometida, no había ninguna posibilidad de tratar de concebir un hijo.

Serena estaba conmocionada. No se le había ocurrido preguntarse por qué Beryl había muerto tan joven. Supuso que había fallecido en algún accidente de coche. Aquello era totalmente distinto.

—Lo siento —declaró aturdida, aún demasiado confusa para entender lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo?

—¡Porque no soy insensible! —exclamó ella, furiosa—. ¿Es mi comprensión menos aceptable que la de otras personas?

—Sí. De alguna manera lo es.

—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo el hecho de que desees tener un hijo?

—Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo para que tú puedas darme ese hijo.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó ella, sin aliento.

—No veo que sea una petición imposible. Por supuesto, no es nada insensata. Eres perfectamente adecuada para desempeñar el papel de una madre. Tú no quieres tener tus propios hijos. Después del nacimiento del niño, nos divorciaríamos y quedarías libre para continuar tu vida a tu gusto, sin ninguna intromisión por mi parte.

Temblando, Serena se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró fijamente, con incredulidad.

—Debo de estar soñando —le espetó—. ¡Es la sugerencia más indecente que he oído en mi vida! Podrías casarte con otra mujer, estoy segura.

—Pero no quiero otra esposa —declaró Darien, sonriendo— Tampoco una esposa «para siempre». Sería injusto que me casara con otra mujer sólo para tener un hijo.

—¡Pero no te parece injusto hacerme eso a mí!

—En nuestra relación no habría simulaciones. Además, a ti ni siquiera te gustan los niños. Nunca has tenido intención de asumir esa responsabilidad o de arriesgar tu trabajo para tener una familia. Todo esto es lo que me dijiste hace cuatro años.

Ella deseaba gritarle que entonces tenía diecinueve años. Le disgustaba la idea misma del embarazo, después de ver cómo declinaba la salud de su madre, al cabo de una larga serie de abortos, en su intento por tener el hijo varón que su marido tanto deseaba.

—Pero todavía puedes casarte dentro de varios años.

—Y tal vez nunca conozca a la mujer con la que desee casarme. Además de esa posibilidad —replicó él—, no tengo deseos de ser un padre de edad avanzada.

El mío tenía casi cincuenta años cuando yo nací y ya murió. Nunca estuvimos muy unidos.

Darien nunca le había contado a Serena ese detalle acerca de la edad de su padre.

Sin duda Neheneria Chiba era al menos treinta años menor que su marido. «Si Darien supiera que había estado tan cerca de convertirse en padre...», pensó la joven, alarmada. Pero de inmediato se dijo que eso no había ocurrido, al recordar lo poco que duró su embarazo.

—Nunca pensé que me consideraras digna del honor de darte un heredero —señaló ella, aterrada de perder el dominio de sí misma—, después de conocer la opinión que sigues teniendo de mí.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Eres muy atractiva, inteligente y valerosa.

—¡Quieres decir que como madre potencial soy perfecta, pero no como mujer!

—Me parece que no he dicho eso.

—¡Pero es lo que has dado a entender! Crees que para una verdadera mujer, un hombre es lo más importante, ¡incluso más que ella misma!

—En tu caso, todo lo que sé es que yo no era el hombre capaz de convencerte de que hicieras el menor sacrificio por mí.

—¿El menor sacrificio? ¡Me pedías que nos marcháramos a Italia, que dejara mis estudios y toda esperanza de tener un trabajo propio, que me casara contigo contra mis instintos y principios más básicos, y después que te proporcionara hijos con la eficiencia de un conejo! Durante todos esos meses creías entender cómo me sentía...

—Me mostré bastante paciente y discreto.

—¡Eras retorcido y poco íntegro!

—Estaba comprometiendo mis propias convicciones en un intento por salvar nuestra relación. ¡Hubo ocasiones en que llegué a desear utilizar la fuerza física para obligarte a que me escucharas!

—¡Siempre te dije que la única clase de pareja que te convenía era un robot! —exclamó Serena, recogiendo su bolso—. ¡Basta ya! No me gustaría decirte exactamente lo que pienso de tu propuesta.

—¡Si sales ahora mismo por esa puerta, tu hermano irá a la cárcel!

Al llegar a la puerta, Serena se quedó paralizada.

—¡Hijo de...! —exclamó jadeante.

—Soy lo que hiciste de mí —respondió Darien en voz muy baja—. Soy el tipo que te dio sexo pero no te convenció de que llegáramos a un compromiso permanente.

Serena cogió la taza de café y se la arrojó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —inquirió, bufando de rabia.

La taza se estrelló contra el borde de la chimenea, pero su contenido se derramó sobre la chaqueta de Darien. «Se lo merece», pensó ella.

—Una vez mi padre me aseguró que un caballero siempre sería incapaz de pegar a una dama —murmuró Darien—. Sin embargo, creo que ahora mismo debería desquitarme. Después de todo, no hay ninguna dama en esta habitación.

—Si me pones un dedo encima...

Serena se detuvo cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró un asistente para ofrecerles una segunda taza de café.

—Gracias —indicó Darien—. Pero ya me he hartado de café.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darien agarró a Serena de las muñecas y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó furiosa, pero él no le hizo caso.

Decidida, empezó a forcejear. Entonces Darien la levantó y la sacudió en el aire, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—Si quieres comportarte como un animal salvaje, me encantará meterte en una jaula —repuso él, poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo, de pie.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La lucha final había terminado, y ella había resultado derrotada. Darien la tenía en ese momento donde siempre había querido tenerla: en su poder.

Todavía no la había soltado, sino que la apretaba contra sí, un contacto que ella trataba desesperadamente de evitar.

—¡Déjame en paz! —exigió Serena.

Darien enredó los dedos en su cabello y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Estás portándote como un...

—¿Un macho excitado? —inquirió él, sonriendo—. Por supuesto que lo estoy. Muy excitado.

—Darien... ¡no!

Pero él ya había presionado los labios contra su cuello. Serena gimió y empezó a estremecerse. Darien introdujo la punta de la lengua entre sus labios medio cerrados.

Muy a su pesar, el deseo fue apoderándose de Serena. Poco a poco lo tomó de los hombros y abrió los labios.

Darien la besó del mismo modo en que le hacía el amor: con pasión e intensidad sexual. Se movió contra ella con el erotismo de un felino de la selva, dejando que Serena sintiera su masculinidad. Ella cedió y se abandonó a la fuerza de su deseo.

De repente, él la levantó en brazos y salió con ella de la habitación.

—Tómate libre el resto del día —oyó Serena que le ordenaba a alguien.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Darien la estaba colocando en una superficie horizontal. Abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara. En su expresión reconoció el deseo que ella conocía tan bien.

—Parece que es la primera vez, y que volvemos a empezar —señaló Darien con voz ronca—. Sólo que ahora tienes mucha ropa puesta.

Deslizó las manos debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba. Serena dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando Darien se apoderó de sus senos, deslizando los pulgares por los pezones.

La joven ser quedó paralizada. Ya no era una adolescente con las hormonas demasiado activas. ¿Cómo podía dejar que Darien le hiciera eso? Lo miró a la cara, buscando una respuesta a lo inexplicable.

Las manos de Darien dejaron de moverse.

—No ha cambiado, ¿verdad, cara? Tenemos una insaciable avidez mutua. Algo tan poderoso que ni siquiera creía que existiera hasta que te conocí. No tuve suficiente con la última vez.

Serena hizo otro débil intento por soltarse.

—Y qué alivio es estar con una mujer que cree que puede hacer el amor con tanta naturalidad como un hombre; que no espera que la cortejen y la enamoren, y que desde luego nunca se le ocurriría exigirme que hiciera algo tan aburrido y convencional como esperar hasta después de la boda —continuó.

Algo parecido al pánico se apoderó peligrosamente de Serena.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó él.

Sucedían muchísimas cosas. Recordó lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás. «Es pura química, es por mi edad, es un simple encaprichamiento», se había dicho entonces. «No lo amo, no lo necesito». Así se había defendido. Y se había comportado de acuerdo con ello. Desde luego, no se había comportado de esa forma sin alguna justificación.

Pero Darien se había comportado como si fuera dueño de ella, pues pensaba que la liberación no tenía nada que ver con el sexo femenino. Al verlo en ese momento tan tranquilo, a Serena le resultaba difícil recordar la violencia de sus discusiones, así como los celos y la actitud posesiva que demostró cuando ella se atrevió a decirle que no tenía derecho a ordenarle cada uno de sus movimientos.

—«Si deseas algo, consíguelo» —repuso Darien, desafiante—. No puedes decirme que no tienes ganas de hacer el amor, porque sé que no es cierto.

—¡Ojalá dejaras de repetir todas las tonterías que digo! —exclamó ella, pero volvió a rendirse cuando Darien deslizó un dedo por su pecho.

—Así que admites que dices algunas tonterías. ¿O es que admitirías cualquier cosa, antes que compartir ahora esta cama conmigo?

Desesperada, Serena se preguntó si compartir su cama era el método que Darien utilizaba para sellar el trato o si simplemente quería humillarla. Si la libertad de su hermano iba a depender de eso, ¿qué debía hacer?

—Nunca he sido promiscua —declaró ella.

Y, sin ninguna advertencia, cuarenta y ocho horas de preocupación, vigilia y falta de apetito, de pronto surtieron su efecto. Serena estalló en sollozos. Deseaba estar sola, pero Darien la sujetó antes de que ella pudiera levantarse de la cama.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó ella, sollozando.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Ya no lo soporto más! No soy ninguna zorra.

—No, tienes otra actitud y demasiada clase —le aseguró Darien al instante, mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente con gesto consolador.

—¡No... no puedo estar contigo en este momento y tú lo sabes! —exclamó ella—. ¡Nunca lloro! ¡Desprecio a las mujeres que lloran!

Él murmuró algunas palabras tranquilizadoras en italiano y ella lloró aún más porque, en el fondo, le encantaba que la consolara. Su aroma masculino, tan conocido, la envolvió. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la había abrazado... tal vez había sido el mismo Darien...

Él deslizó un dedo por una de sus húmedas mejillas, y Serena no se movió. Estaba cómoda, y cuando Darien la puso sobre el sofá, al pie de la cama, de manera inconsciente se apretó contra él. Agotada, se negó a analizar la incongruencia de su conducta.

—Debería pedirte disculpas —señaló Darien, vacilante—. A veces provocas en mí algo que no me gusta mucho. No luches contra mí. Si lo haces, resultarás lastimada.

—¿Siempre pateas a la gente cuando está en el suelo?

—No estás en el suelo —aseguró él, poniéndose de pie—. Sólo estás volviendo a cargar tus pilas. Te sugiero que te traslades a este apartamento mientras esté fuera.

—¿Fuera?

—Me voy a Ginebra dentro de dos horas. Volveré la semana que viene. Quizá te lleve a la ópera.

—¿Y Andrew? —preguntó ella.

—Me pondré en contacto con la policía.

—Seré una esposa despreciable, Darien.

—Considéralo como un acuerdo comercial, un intercambio que nos beneficia a los dos. Si te esfuerzas por no ser una esposa detestable, yo me esforzaré en el mismo sentido. Por lo tanto, serás la única responsable de lo que suceda entre nosotros después de la boda.

Serena le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Darien ya estaba llamando por teléfono, e insensible ante la actitud de ella, pedía que le prepararan el coche.

—Prácticamente el nuestro será un matrimonio normal.

—Si viviéramos en un manicomio, supongo que sí.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Sabía que no tardarías mucho tiempo en volver a cargar las pilas. Ah, sí, antes de que te vayas, una cosa más. Normas de procedimiento.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Espero que te muestres agradable con mi familia. También espero que te vistas de una manera acorde con tu posición social. Arreglaremos eso la semana que viene.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Y, por último, nada de hombres, nada de coqueteos, nada de amigos. Si violas la ley, la vida no te parecerá digna de ser vivida, te lo aseguro, cara.

**Ay no no creo que sea la mejor de que la convenza de que se case con el eso esta muy mal espero este capitulo sea de su agrado...**

**Geraldin ya lei la historia que me recomendaste y me fascino la voy a comenzar a adaptar en estos dias y si puedo te la comienzo a subir el viernes si no sin falta el sabado mil gracias por leer mis historias...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

DE verdad quieres que me crea que me agradeces el haberos reunido de nuevo? —le preguntó Andrew a Serena.

Al igual que ella, Andrew era suspicaz. Y a diferencia de Rei, no se había creído lo que ella le comentó. La chica también había tenido que insistir mucho para convencer a su hermano de que no fuera a ver a Darien para expresarle sus disculpas y su agradecimiento. Lo había convencido de que le escribiera una carta.

—¿Crees que esta vez podrías terminar casándote con él? —le preguntó Andrew.

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero debe de estar muy enamorado de ti para haberme perdonado...

Serena sonrió al pensar que esa era la manera adecuada de tratar a Andrew. No quería que su hermano se preocupara por ella. Sus padres habían regresado de Nueva Zelanda y no tenían la menor idea de que podrían haber tenido una vuelta mucho más traumática.

—Cuando regrese a casa, voy a vender mi coche y le enviaré el dinero a Darien.

—No puedes hacer eso. ¡Papá querrá saber por qué!

—No puedo pagarle a Darien íntegramente, pero debo hacer lo que pueda.

—¿No le pagará el seguro?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. No puedo olvidar lo que le hice a su coche. No puedo comportarme como si no fuera responsabilidad mía sólo porque tú me sacaste del apuro.

—Vas a contarle la verdad a papá —supuso ella, segura de a quién terminaría echándole la culpa.

Poco después, Serena se dirigió al apartamento de Darien. Aunque todavía no se había instalado allí, había llevado sus cosas esa misma mañana, antes de pasar el día con Andrew. Pensó que, si era inteligente, quizás el matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo. El primer paso consistía en instalarse en el apartamento y no provocar otra pelea con Darien. ¿Y el siguiente paso? Para cuando ella terminara de decirle que era poco probable que le diera un hijo en un tiempo razonable, tal vez él cambiaría de opinión en cuanto a su propuesta.

Se preguntó por la intensidad del deseo de Darien de tener un hijo y heredero y hasta dónde llegaría su deseo de venganza. Serena no ponía en duda la importancia que eso tenía para él. Su propio padre había estado obsesionado por tener un hijo varón. El día en que nació Serena, otra hija en lugar del hijo que tanto había deseado, Kenji Tsukino salió del hospital y no volvió a aparecer hasta que llegó a la hora de llevar a su esposa y a la recién nacida a casa.

Serena entró en el apartamento y luego se dirigió al dormitorio más pequeño que había escogido para ella. Se detuvo de repente; allí no estaban sus maletas. Abrió el armario y sólo encontró una ropa que no conocía. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando abrió los cajones de la cómoda.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Sorprendida, Serena se volvió rápidamente. Había creído que estaba sola en el apartamento, pero Darien se encontraba en la puerta. La miró de arriba a abajo.

—¡Creí que aún estabas en Ginebra!

—¡He estado tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo llamándote aquí desde hace cinco días! Así que vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿dónde has estado? Acabas de traer tus cosas esta misma mañana.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero dónde están?

—Me deshice de ellas.

—¿Qué dices?

—Me deshice de toda la ropa que tenías.

—No te creo.

Darien abrió el armario.

—Fui de compras en Ginebra. Te vistes muy mal; necesitabas ropa nueva. En efecto, la única vez que te vi bien vestida fue la noche en que nos conocimos. Sólo te pones camisetas, pantalones demasiado grandes y botas. Por alguna extraña razón, desprecias tu propia femineidad...

—Eso no es cierto...

—Debí haber estado ciego hace cuatro años. No te gusta ser mujer —Darien la miró con calma.

Serena se sintió como si él la hubiera desnudado de repente. Su femineidad nunca había sido causa de orgullo o celebración, dentro de una familia en la que ser mujer había sido una seria desventaja.

Miró dentro del armario.

—Así que al fin has encontrado a una muñeca de carne y hueso a quien vestir —señaló—. Pero recuerda que la mujer de fantasía que has creado sólo será pura apariencia. En el fondo seguiré siendo yo.

—Quiero que desarrolles tus posibilidades.

«Como una buena inversión», pensó ella mientras abría distraídamente un cajón. La ropa nunca le había importado a Serena. Y a él nunca le había gustado la manera en que ella se vestía. Sin embargo, se sentía muy dolida.

—Dime: ¿la perspectiva de usar seda y encaje en mi cama te molesta tanto?

Serena sabía que Darien estaba tratando de salvar las apariencias; era consciente de que la había herido.

—No me molesta tanto —respondió.

Sin embargo, sí la molestaba. Pensó que era como si ella misma se estuviera confabulando con Darien, animándolo a tratarla como un objeto sexual, cuya única meta en la vida fuera complacer a su dueño y señor.

—El resto de tus cosas está allí —declaró él, señalando una caja que estaba en un rincón. Estaba llena de álbumes de fotografías, diarios, sus cosas verdaderamente personales.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Yo.

La confesión no la molestó tanto como había supuesto. Darien nunca fisgoneaba; siempre había respetado su intimidad. Y Serena siempre había confiado en que él no la defraudaría.

Por eso se sintió tan herida cuando él se casó con Beryl. Darien le había dicho que la amaba y que siempre lo haría; que hiciera lo que hiciera, ese amor siempre estaría allí. Y Serena empezó a creerle. Pero sólo eran palabras. Ella no lo sabía cuando Darien se marchó; pensaba que volvería una vez que se hubiera calmado.

Pero en vez de eso, se casó con otra mujer. Después de esa traición, Serena creía que no volvería a tener valor para amar a alguien.

—Si vamos a cenar antes de la ópera, será mejor que te cambies de ropa.

—¿Por qué no escoges algo para mí? —preguntó ella con tono mordaz— Eso es lo que se hace con una muñeca.

Indiferente a su comentario, Darien arrojó un vestido de noche, negro, sobre la cama. Era un modelo espléndido. La joven pensó que seguramente le había costado una fortuna.

—Hay algo que deberías saber antes de casarte conmigo —dijo ella de pronto.

—La semana pasada llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¡No podré darte un hijo! —le confesó ella con dolor.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás dispuesta a tener un hijo mío?

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Las mujeres de mi familia... —vaciló, pero luego se obligó a continuar—, no somos muy eficientes para tener hijos. Rei ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de intentarlo. Mi madre tuvo tres, pero también once abortos...

—Aunque esa información resulta inquietante, no entiendo qué tiene que ver con nosotros...

—¡Llévame a que me vea un médico, entonces! ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te dirá que no soy buena candidata para ser madre!

Darien hizo una mueca.

—No eres una yegua de crianza, sino una mujer. Hay que darle una oportunidad a la naturaleza.

—No quieres escucharme, ¿verdad?

—Creo que harías y dirías cualquier cosa para no casarte conmigo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Alzó la vista y descubrió que Darien la miraba con evidente sensualidad. Con dificultad apartó la mirada de él.

—¿Y eso... eso no te molesta?

—En absoluto. Ya tengo lo que quiero.

Cuando él salió, Serena se estremeció. Efectivamente, Darien la tenía en la palma de la mano. Así que si ella continuaba peleando, él cerraría la mano. Tomó una ducha rápida. Luego se puso el vestido negro, se sentó ante el tocador y se pasó un cepillo por el cabello. No quería mirarse en el espejo. El lujoso modelo se ajustaba a sus perfectas curvas. Por extraño que pareciera, también vestía de negro la noche en que se conocieron...

Y de pronto, se encontró de nuevo en la víspera de Año Nuevo, al principio de la noche que cambió toda su vida. Estaba sola, compadeciéndose de sí misma. Todas sus compañeras de apartamento se encontraban con sus familias, pero Serena había tenido una pelea espantosa con su padre el primer día laborable después de Navidad. A la mañana siguiente tomó el tren de vuelta a Londres, consciente de que una vez que se marchara, su padre volvería a calmarse.

Una de las amigas de sus compañeras de apartamento la abordó. Se trataba de Molly, una chica frívola que se pasaba el tiempo en la universidad, hasta que algún joven adecuado se le declarara. Tenía una invitación para asistir a una gran fiesta. Otra chica le había fallado y ella no quería ir sola. Era la fiesta más importante del año, según le dijo Molly. Asistirían muchos ricos y famosos. Serena decidió que sería divertido ver cómo se divertía la clase alta. Molly le prestó un vestido negro. Al mirarse en el espejo, Serena se quedó sorprendida por su propia apariencia.

—¡Cielos! ¡Llamarás la atención de todo el mundo! —exclamó Molly. Una vez en el taxi, su acompañante le aconsejó:

—No digas que eres estudiante. Di que eres secretaria o algo así, pero no reveles tu edad. Las adolescentes no están muy solicitadas.

La fiesta se celebraba en un hotel. Molly no tardó en encontrar al hombre al que había ido a buscar y desapareció entre la multitud. Serena se vio rodeada por varios jóvenes, y no pudo menos que emocionarse ante las atenciones que recibía.

Cuando se encontraba sentada ante una mesa, en compañía de un joven, un camarero le entregó una preciosa azucena, de parte de un desconocido. La joven se quedó sin aliento.

—No es posible que sea para mí —repuso.

—Para la dama de la mesa veintidós —insistió el camarero.

Enseguida llegó la botella de champán. Su compañero comenzó a enfadarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz quejumbrosa.

—Alguien ha debido de cometer un error —declaró ella, tocando la pequeña caja que contenía la azucena.

—¿Qué diablos desea ahora? —preguntó su acompañante cuando el sonriente empleado apareció por tercera vez. Puso delante de ella una tarjeta.

—El caballero desea que lo acompañe a la mesa, madame.

—¿Está sentado en una silla de ruedas?

—No, madame. Su mesa es la número tres.

Ella echó un vistazo al nombre, arrugó la tarjeta y la arrojó en un cenicero. Fue su acompañante quien la rescató.

—¿Darien Chiba?

—Nunca he oído hablar de él —señaló ella, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No conozco a nadie que no haya oído hablar de Darien Chiba —la miró como si sospechara que era una intrusa. Tiene una reputación muy mala con las mujeres.

—¿Pero cómo es? la emocionaba el estilo que Darien había empleado para presentarse.

Su acompañante se levantó y se marchó, furioso. Serena se moría de curiosidad. Subió los escalones de la pista de baile, esforzándose por parecer indiferente, con la única intención de mirar furtivamente al dirigirse al tocador. Pero Darien se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué no me ha invitado a bailar? —repuso ella, entre dientes.

—No compito con una multitud —la envolvió con la mirada. La carga de sexualidad que contenía fue tan fuerte que ella se sintió mareada.

—¿Y si yo no hubiera subido aquí...?

—Habría ido a buscarte —le contestó en voz baja al tiempo que le besaba la mano.

Serena comenzó a derretirse.

En la única ocasión en que vio a Hotaru, la hermana adolescente de Darien, ésta quiso saber cómo se habían conocido. Serena le contó la verdad y Hotaru se negó a creerla.

—Debes de estar bromeando —insistió la otra joven—. Darien es el tipo más aburrido y convencional que existe. Nunca se aparta del trabajo y de su devoción al banco. Es increíblemente anticuado... por eso le conviene Beryl, y cuando se case con ella...

Hotaru se sonrojó y rápidamente cambió de tema. Esa fue la primera vez que oyó el nombre de Beryl, pero no la última. Beryl era prácticamente un miembro de la familia de Darien, hija de unos amigos íntimos. Riendo, un día Darien le confesó a Serena que sus padres tenían la esperanza de que se casara con Beryl.

Serena se preguntó por qué no huyó en ese mismo momento, cuatro años atrás. Ella le dijo que trabajaba de secretaria y añadió cuatro años a su edad. Nunca había tenido problemas para mantener a sus novios bajo control. Por lo general, era ella quien tenía el carácter más fuerte.

Pero desde el primer momento fue Darien quien tuvo el mando durante su primera conversación. Era un desafío para ella. Admitía que se mostró bastante provocativa una o dos veces. Además, había bebido demasiado champán. La besó mientras bailaban; ese beso la hizo arder por completo. Salió a la noche, y de pronto se encontró en el interior de una limusina con chofer y de nuevo en los brazos de Darien, víctima de un doloroso deseo de constante contacto físico. Dejó los zapatos de Molly en el ascensor, cuando subían al apartamento de Darien. Y perdió el vestido en la entrada.

—Toda mi vida he estado soñando con encontrar a una mujer como tú —declaró él al tiempo que le quitaba una media, después de entrar en el dormitorio—. Y ahora que al fin te he encontrado, nunca te dejaré ir. Cuánta pasión... cuánta espontaneidad...

Pero esa pasión y espontaneidad resultaron incómodas a la mañana siguiente. Darien se quedó paralizado cuando vio las manchas de sangre sobre la sábana. Se comportó más como un juez que como un amante. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que la tratara así? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo inapreciable que era la virginidad?, le había preguntado Darien. Además, ¿qué edad tenía? A la luz del día no parecía tener veintitrés años.

Al descubrir que era poco más que una adolescente, Darien se puso pálido. Desnudo, se puso a pasear por la habitación, echando pestes en italiano, pero utilizando el inglés suficiente como para asegurarse de que ella entendiera el motivo de su furia. Y lo esencial del mensaje consistió en que ella era demasiado estúpida para cuidar de sí misma. Con arrogancia, le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte al conocer a alguien como él.

Estremeciéndose de vergüenza y rabia, Serena se envolvió en una sábana y empezó a recoger su ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Darien.

—Me voy a casa.

—Pero necesitamos hablar —él pareció asombrado ante su actitud.

—¿Es lo habitual después de una aventura de una noche? —preguntó ella con amargura.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó Darien—. Nunca en mi vida he tenido aventuras de una noche. Dios, ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Anoche hubo algo más que sexo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara hoy? Me mentiste. Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, nunca me habría acostado contigo. Debí de haber estado loco. Ni siquiera tomé precauciones cuando hicimos el amor. Nunca he sido tan irresponsable. Podrías haberte quedado embarazada...

—Oh, creo que no. Estoy tomando la píldora.

—Pero...

—¿Y?

Vio que los rasgos de Darien se endurecían cuando llegó a la conclusión que ella esperaba: que se había preparado para cualquier amante y que sencillamente lo había escogido a él. En realidad había estado tomando pastillas para corregir irregularidades en su ciclo menstrual.

Al volver a la realidad, pensó con tristeza que fue entonces cuando empezó a fingir. El día que se conocieron, se negó a dejar que Darien descubriera su confusión y vulnerabilidad. Sólo quería escapar. Se puso furiosa consigo misma y con él, pero también sabía que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido mutuo, algo increíblemente poderoso y especial. Pero esos sentimientos la asustaron.

Cuando iban en el coche, ella señaló:

—Tu familia no me aceptará. ¡Hace cuatro años pensaban que yo sólo era una camarera con la que te divertías!

—¿Por qué dices que quizá piensen eso de ti?

Serena no quiso comentar nada acerca de la visita de la madre de Darien. Eso también habría sido demasiado degradante. No era que Neheneria Chiba hubiera sido grosera; lo que más le dolió a Serena fue su evidente desesperación cuando trataba de convencerla de que destrozaría la vida de Darien si se casaba con él.

—Serena, te he hecho una pregunta.

—Porque eso es lo que pensaban de mí.

—¿Y eso influyó en tu respuesta a mi propuesta de matrimonio?

«¿Propuesta?», se preguntó Serena. Contuvo una carcajada de desprecio ante aquel eufemismo. Darien le recordó que había estado compartiendo la cama con él durante cinco meses. Y lo que él deseaba era una esposa y una futura madre de sus hijos.

—Serena —insistió él.

—No influyó en mí. Yo no quería casarme contigo.

Sin embargo, Serena sabía que eso no era totalmente cierto. Dos días después de descubrir lo del embarazo, ella llamó a Darien, que se encontraba en Italia. Fue Hotaru quien contestó la llamada y le dijo, incómoda, que su hermano estaba celebrando su fiesta de compromiso. Serena colgó sin responder; estaba tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir.

—Pero esta vez te casarás conmigo. Y muy posiblemente no serás tan presumida cuando se lleve a cabo ese matrimonio.

—¡Yo no soy presumida! —exclamó Serena con vehemencia.

Darien la miró con total desprecio.

—Voy a sacarte de esa concha de agresividad en que vives.

—¡Si lo haces, te odiaré más de lo que ya lo hago!

—Entonces ya no tengo nada que perder.

Cenaron en Park Lane. Serena pidió su comida. Darien ni siquiera se inmutó. Mientras comía, se sintió menos tensa. Luego descubrió que él la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Darien puso la servilleta junto al plato.

—Creo que es hora de que volvamos al tema que te he permitido olvidar antes —señaló él en voz muy baja—. ¿Dónde has estado hoy?

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

—He pasado el día con Andrew. Se fue a casa para estudiar con ahínco para sus exámenes.

La rabia con que Darien la miró la hizo acobardarse.

—Estás mintiendo —le espetó él con tono amenazador—. Esta mañana, cuando encontré tus maletas en el apartamento, llamé a tu hermana para saber si estabas con ella. Me dijo que tu hermano había cogido el tren a casa, unas horas antes...

Al instante, Serena comprendió que Andrew había dicho una mentira inocente a su hermana, antes que arriesgarse a ofender a Rei contándole que pensaba pasar su último día con Serena y no con ella.

—Quería coger antes el tren. Hemos pasado el día juntos y...

—Entonces, sin duda él te dio ese mordisco en el cuello observó él con amargura.

—¿Mordisco? —repitió ella y se llevó una mano al cuello.

Vagamente recordó haber intentado sacar algo de una maleta abierta. Se dio un golpe con la cerradura, se frotó la herida y no tardó en olvidarse de ese pequeño incidente mientras seguía guardando las cosas.

—¡Zorra...! exclamó Darien en un tono tan violento que le heló la sangre en las venas—. Has pasado el día en la cama con tu amante...

—Eso... eso es mentira —tartamudeó Serena sin saber qué decir.

—Y si no hubiera visto la prueba, nunca lo habría sabido —gruñó él y pidió la cuenta—. Terminaremos el vino — anunció, apretando los dientes.

—Darien, por favor... salgamos de aquí.

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla, él sonrió sin humor.

—No —murmuró—. Vas a escucharme, y aquí al menos estás segura. Fuera estarías en considerable peligro.

—Darien... —pidió con tono suplicante, aterrada. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

—He sido demasiado tolerante contigo. Siempre lo fui. Esta tarde me has acusado de tratar de inventarme una mujer ideal. No lo eres y jamás lo serás. Se necesitaría un milagro para ello. No pensaba sacar a colación este tema ahora, pero como has decidido recordarme de la manera más cruda posible lo que eres, no puedo dejar pasar este momento...

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—De nuevo me has demostrado lo que eres. Hace cuatro años te fuiste de mi apartamento veinticuatro horas después de mi partida. ¿Y a dónde fuiste? No volviste a la habitación que tú tenías alquilada, ¿verdad? Te fuiste directamente a la cama con otro hombre...

—¡No! —exclamó ella. Cuando unos comensales que estaban en una mesa cercana se volvieron hacia ellos, se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por dominarse.

—No era un hombre, ¿verdad? Era sólo un chico.

—Sólo era un amigo.

—Así que también te gusta acostarte con tus amigos. En cuestión de unas horas te fuiste de mi cama a la de él. ¿Cómo describirías a una mujer que se porta así?

—Estás equivocado...

—No. Preferiría estar equivocado, pero no es así. Sí, un mes después de vivir con él concertaste una cita en una clínica para resolver el pequeño problema que había surgido. Y acabaste con ese pequeño problema sin remordimientos, ¿verdad?

Serena inclinó la cabeza, sin poder hablar. Si hubiera abierto la boca, se habría derrumbado. Estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera podía pensar. Más tarde, no recordaría haber salido del restaurante.

**CHICAS HOY SIN COMENTARIOS LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACION QUE LA DISFRUTEN...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

SERENA estaba traumatizada. Se sentó en la parte posterior de la limusina como si fuera un autómata sin voluntad propia. Darien le había hecho una acusación contra la que no podía defenderse. Casi creía que se merecía sus acusaciones. No importaba cómo lo había descubierto. Parecía inútil explicarle que se había instalado en el apartamento de Kevin porque no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Había subarrendado su habitación poco antes de terminar con Darien, en un esfuerzo por reducir los gastos.

Kevin la dejó dormir en el sofá. Era un buen amigo y la ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, era demasiado joven e inmaduro, incluso para empezar a entender la complejidad de los sentimientos de una mujer, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

La primera reacción de Serena fue de terror, y cuando se enteró de que Darien estaba comprometido con Beryl, se derrumbó moralmente. Se asustó mucho por lo que su padre haría si descubría lo sucedido. Kevin concertó una cita para ella en la clínica. Le dijo que Darien se había ido, que ella estaba sola y que además nunca había querido tener hijos. No disponía de dinero para mantener al niño. ¿Cómo iba a vivir ella? ¿Qué clase de vida iba a darle a su hijo? El aborto según él, era la única solución.

Se sentía enferma, débil y desesperadamente sola, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kevin. Había ido sola a la clínica, pero una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Se encontraba en tal estado emocional que los empleados de la clínica insistieron en que llamara a alguien para que fuera a buscarla. Serena les dio el número telefónico de Rei, pues Kevin tenía un examen ese día.

Le dijo a su hermana que, por difícil que fuera, quería tener el niño. Fue esa actitud lo que casi llevó a su padre a la violencia. Cuando perdió al niño, pensó que era un castigo divino por no haber querido a su hijo desde el principio.

—Darien...

—El tema ha quedado cerrado.

—¿Entonces por qué lo has sacado a colación? —le preguntó Serena, aturdida.

—No me gustan los secretos.

—Aborté contra mi voluntad...

—No ofendas mi inteligencia.

—¡Nunca en mi vida me acosté con Kevin! —aunque se decía que debía callarse, necesitaba defenderse.

—En sentido figurado quizá digas la verdad. Tampoco te «acostabas» mucho en mi cama.

—Hoy he estado con Andrew —insistió ella—. Y esta herida me la hice cuando me incliné sobre una maleta esta mañana y me golpeé con la cerradura. Además, no tengo ningún amante.

—La palabra amor no figura en tu vocabulario. Sólo quieres sexo.

Darien la llevó a la ópera. No podía creer que pudiera ser tan cruel, pero lo era. Y Serena, a quien siempre le había encantado la ópera, sólo escuchó una cacofonía ensordecedora de voces. Él no quiso escucharla; no hizo ningún caso de sus protestas. No le creyó. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

La llevó al apartamento antes del intermedio. El silencio se cernía entre ellos como un gran muro. Sin decir nada, Serena se metió en su dormitorio y se quitó la elegante ropa que él había escogido. Nunca nadie la había herido tanto. Se metió desnuda en la cama, como un animal herido en busca de refugio.

—Serena, por favor...

Una mano le apartó el cabello del rostro, que ocultó en la almohada para ahogar los sollozos.

—¡Vete!

Darien se sentó en la cama.

—He sido duro y cruel contigo. Como un malvado. Lo admito. Quería herirte...

—Lo lograste. Ahora vete y déjame llorar sola.

—Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, hace cuatro años, nunca te vi llorar. Y ahora dos veces en una semana... Fuiste siempre tan dura...

—Solía llorar en el cuarto de baño con el grifo abierto, para que no me oyeras.

Darien sonrió sin humor.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido.

—Habrías gozado con ello —repuso ella. En actitud defensiva, se cubrió con la sábana—. Creí que te habías ido...

—No podía dejarte así —le puso un vaso de coñac en la mano y ella se lo bebió de un trago.

Darien enterró los dedos en su cabello y la hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Vamos a casarnos dentro de diez días y, como tengo mes y medio de vacaciones, las pasaremos en Sri Lanka.

Ella se estremeció al ver el brillo implacable de sus ojos. Otras emociones comenzaron a aflorar a la superficie. No era de extrañar que Darien la hubiera llamado zorra, aquel primer día en su despacho. Sólo una mujer que mereciera ese nombre se habría portado como él creía que lo había hecho, cuatro años atrás, y ahora de nuevo. Él había hablado del aborto como si Serena careciera de sensibilidad femenina, como si tal decisión no hubiera significado absolutamente nada para ella en caso de haberla tomado. Empezó a sentir odio por Darien.

Él se había casado con otra mujer, y sin embargo se reservaba el derecho de juzgarla por haber pensado en una opción que muchas otras mujeres, en su misma situación, habrían tomado. Aunque no la había amado, desde luego había estado físicamente obsesionado por ella. Había vivido con ella durante cinco meses y le había pedido que se casara con él. Pero su negativa debió de haberlo dejado abrumado, y la creencia de que ella se había ido de inmediato con otro hombre, seguramente aumentó esa sensación.

—¿Es posible que empecemos de nuevo? —preguntó él, con mucha dificultad—. Esto no es lo que quería que sucediera.

—¿Sangre cada cinco minutos? ¿Por qué no te encargas de que sufra un accidente? Sería mucho más rápido.

—El odio y el amor no son sino dos caras de una misma moneda.

—Entonces será mejor que tengas cuidado. Tanto odio se acerca mucho a la obsesión.

—Y tú deberías saber por qué.

Serena se estremeció y de pronto tomó conciencia de la intimidad de la habitación, así como de su desnudez y de la candente sexualidad de Darien.

—¿Porque dije que no? ¿Porque tuve el increíble mal gusto de buscarme a otro hombre? —preguntó ella, provocándolo.

Darien ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Porque te amaba —respondió, apretando los dientes—. Pareces sorprendida, ¿pero por qué? —deslizó un dedo por su cuello—. Creía que nunca podría enamorarme. Tenía veintiocho años, pero, en muchos sentidos, me sentía mucho más viejo. Entonces, una noche, te vi en una pista de baile y te deseé más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo...

—Amor obsesivo —repuso ella—. Y nos sucedió lo mismo a los dos.

—Pero esto no... —él bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el labio inferior con delicadeza.

El calor del cuerpo de Darien contra el suyo era una fuerte tentación. Serena empezó a estremecerse, esforzándose por luchar contra la debilidad que invadía sus piernas. Debía detener aquello. Darien no podía obligarla a nada.

—¡No... no, esto no! —exclamó con voz ronca, tratando de romper el hechizo.

Antes de que ella pudiera escaparse, Darien la sujetó de las dos manos. Su mirada la quemó.

—Si no puedes vivir sin ningún hombre, yo puedo complacerte.

—Si violarme te excita, ¡adelante!

—¡Cómo te gusta dramatizar! ¿Por qué al menos no eres sincera en cuanto a esto? La semana pasada me viste por primera vez desde hace cuatro años y medio, y en cuestión de minutos comenzaste a devorarme con los ojos...

—¡Esa es una mentira asquerosa!

—Consuélate con la idea de que, si no me hubieras mirado así, no estarías aquí ahora —repuso él, sonriente—. Cavaste tu propia tumba, cara.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Serena se liberó de las manos de Darien y saltó de la cama. Cogió el vestido que se había quitado y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Darien la sujetó de una mano, pero ella, en su decisión de escapar, tiró con tanta violencia, que se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared.

—¡Estás fuera de control! —exclamó ella cuando Darien la atrapó allí.

—Tú también. Exactamente como me gustas.

Sin poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, Serena intentó darle un rodillazo, pero él se lo impidió con la pierna y al mismo tiempo la besó en los labios.

Pareció iniciarse un incendio incontrolable. Cuando Darien deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, Serena emitió un ronco gemido de placer. Su cuerpo empezó a derretirse, y correspondió a sus besos con total abandono.

El tiempo perdió todo significado. Darien la levantó y escondió la cara entre sus senos hasta que encontró un pezón; de inmediato se dedicó a excitarlo con los labios. Ella enterró los dedos en su negro cabello; deseaba gritar de placer.

Darien ahogó una maldición al chocar contra una puerta, pero luego volvió a besarla. La depositó en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad. Con dificultad, se quitó la camisa mientras ella trataba de ayudarlo. De pronto, se apartó de Serena y terminó de despojarse de la ropa. Murmuró algo en italiano y luego preguntó:

—¿Cómo demonios me haces esto? Se suponía que no iba a ser así...

Darien volvió a sus brazos. Serena jadeó de placer cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y encontró el centro de su deseo.

—Dime lo que sientes —exigió él, mientras se movía encima de ella.

—Darien, por favor... ¡oh, Dios, por favor...! ¡No te detengas!

La fuerza de su primera acometida la obligó a emitir una exclamación de dolor, pero de inmediato sintió un placer intolerable. Empezó a moverse rítmicamente, con abandono, llevada por una intensa excitación. Luego, de repente, gimió de satisfacción. Darien se desplomó sobre ella, también satisfecho. Serena se abrazó a él y casi al instante se quedó dormida.

Tuvo un despertar horrible. Las luces estaban encendidas y lo primero que vio, cuando abrió los ojos, fueron unas fotografías que estaban sobre la cómoda, junto a la cama. La imagen de Beryl sonreía, en un marco plateado. Beryl en brazos de Darien; una escena que bien podía haber ocurrido en su luna de miel.

Serena sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Se volvió y miró a Darien a los ojos.

Él ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta del traje. Su expresión era indiferente.

Estremeciéndose, ella cerró los ojos y se esforzó por olvidar lo sucedido durante las últimas horas.

—Creo que debo irme —declaró él sin emoción alguna.

Ella apoyó una mejilla en la almohada.

—¿Yo también puedo irme? —sabía que su tono era de súplica, pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó.

—Fue inevitable que esto sucediera.

—Fue culpa tuya.

—De los dos —replicó él—. Yo no lo planeé. Pensaba esperar hasta después de la boda.

Ella se echó a reír, casi histérica, y se mordió con fuerza la lengua hasta hacerse sangre. Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Tomaría lo que deseaba de ella sin importarle el precio.

—Deberías llevar un libro de cuentas y sellar cada página, cada vez que yo...

—¡No! ¡No fue algo planeado!

—¿No? Durante la cena me destrozaste, me llevaste a la ópera. Luego me sacaste del teatro, me ofreciste un coñac y un poco de comprensión, y después tú... y luego tú... tú...

—¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho esta noche? ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de no poder quitarte las manos de encima?

—¿Por qué no arrojas algo de dinero sobre la cama? ¿No es eso lo que haces con las zorras?

—¡Tú no eres una zorra!

—Dijiste que lo era.

Darien alzó las manos, en ademán de frustración.

—Dios, estaba celoso, tan celoso que no quise atender a razones. Ahora reconozco que estuviste con Andrew y que esa estúpida herida no era lo que yo suponía, ¡pero antes creía que habías estado con otro hombre!

—Pues yo tengo noticias para ti. Me siento como una zorra. Lo que tú sientes no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento.

Él lanzó una maldición y cerró los puños.

—Quieres que monte en cólera para que te deje ir. No lo haré. La semana próxima nos casaremos y nada cambiará ese hecho.

—Me parece que el castigo excede el delito.

Darien permaneció un instante junto a la puerta. Apretó los labios como si algo le molestara.

—¿Pero de quién es el castigo y quién ha cometido el delito?

Ella volvió a acostarse, miró las fotografías y rápidamente se levantó de nuevo. Tomó las fotos, abrió el cajón de la cómoda y las lanzó adentro. A continuación se preguntó por qué había hecho eso. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Se encontraba una vez más en la cama de Darien, presa de una relación de tortuosa complejidad y amargura. No le servía de consuelo saber que Darien se encontraba también sumido en un pequeño caos. No había planeado lo sucedido. A él no le gustaban las situaciones confusas. No le gustaba perder el control.

Pero a Serena tampoco le gustaba perderlo. La pasión se había apoderado de ella y la había traicionado. Ya no lo amaba. Se había obligado a no amarlo. No había dejado de pensar en su traición, hasta que la amargura le dio fuerzas.

¿Pero qué pasó con la amargura y el odio cuando más los necesitaba? Si hubiera podido resistirse a esa pasión... ¡En ese instante sería tan libre como el viento! Hastiada de sí misma, apretó los dientes. Ansiaba las ardientes caricias de Darien.

Ahora se sentía harta de su propio abandono. Lo deseaba... lo deseaba tanto como él parecía desearla a ella. Tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Sin embargo, lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho en el pasado y por lo que le seguía haciendo.

Pero parecía que eso no importaba cuando la tocaba. Se dijo que estaba muy, muy enfadada. Darien llegó en el peor momento, y todas las dolorosas emociones estallaron, convirtiéndose en pasión. Una pasión que no había podido experimentar con nadie más.

En realidad, el año anterior había conocido en la guardería infantil a un hombre especial. Un médico, un padre soltero con una niña. Se gustaban mutuamente, pero cuando llegó el momento decisivo, tuvo que dejar de verlo porque esa simpatía se negó a convertirse en amor o incluso en deseo.

Entonces apareció Darien. La pasada noche perdió el juicio. No pensó en nada, ni siquiera en las consecuencias. Llevaba años tomando la píldora, una píldora de baja dosis que no la libraba de la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada. Dudaba que pudiera sucederle por segunda vez, pero no pensaba correr ese riesgo. Al día siguiente vería a un médico y le pediría que le recetara pastillas anticonceptivas. Así echaría a perder los planes de Darien. Sería muy discreta al respecto.

—No me parece justo que me hagas esto. No quiero conocer a tu familia. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, ¡y no creo que ellos quieran tener nada que ver conmigo! —estalló Serena, desahogando la tensión que sentía.

—No seas ridícula —declaró Darien con impaciencia—. Por supuesto que a ellos les gustaría verte antes de la boda.

Serena no quería convertirse en una sorpresa desagradable para Neheneria Chiba, que seguramente no había dejado de llorar desde que su hijo le comunicó la noticia de sus planes matrimoniales. Y desde luego, no deseaba que le ofrecieran otro cheque.

—La fiesta fue idea de mi madre. ¿Por qué estás en contra de que ella quiera recibirte en la familia y presentarte a algunos de nuestros amigos? Te aseguro que no ha sido fácil organizar una fiesta tan grande en tan poco tiempo.

¿Entonces por qué se tomaba la molestia?, se preguntó Serena mientras pensaba en aquella mujer, cuya aparente fragilidad ocultaba un fuerte temperamento.

—No quiero que se disguste —repuso Darien.

Serena tragó en seco. No pudo menos que fijarse en el brillo del anillo de diamantes que lucía en el dedo. Darien se lo había entregado durante la cena, la noche anterior.

—No es demasiado tarde para invitar a tu familia a la boda —indicó él.

Serena se estremeció.

—No, gracias.

—¿Acaso tu hermana...?

—No estamos muy unidas.

—¿Es que has estado unida a alguien?

Pensó que había estado unida a Darien como con nadie más, pero a él no le satisfacía lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Con él, era todo o nada. Él había hecho caso omiso de sus necesidades. La idea de que Serena deseara ser independiente era como un insulto a su masculinidad. Sin embargo, Darien creía que le estaba ofreciendo un paraíso.

La semana anterior había transcurrido en medio de una dolorosa tensión. Darien la sacó tres veces a cenar, y una vez a un local nocturno, donde ni siquiera la invitó a bailar. Todas las noches la llevaba al apartamento y la dejaba allí sola y encerrada.

No la había tocado, pero Serena no sabía si lo hacía para castigarla a ella o para castigarse a sí mismo.

El brillo de las luces de la enorme casa era cegador. Se dijo que esa sería su casa cuando estuvieran en Londres, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su matrimonio no duraría más de un año. Cuando le demostrara que era estéril, gracias a las pastillas anticonceptivas que estaba tomando en secreto, Darien no tendría ninguna razón para continuar con la farsa. Una diminuta figura los recibió con afecto.

—Me moría de ganas de veros —declaró Neheneria Chiba, y de inmediato tomó del brazo a Serena.

Sorprendida, la joven miró a Darien, y éste sonrió. Pensó que quizá fuera la sonrisa más franca que le había ofrecido en las dos últimas semanas.

Creo que necesitamos hablar —señaló Neherenia, abriendo discretamente una puerta.

Serena se encontró entonces en una biblioteca. Su futura suegra le ofreció una copa de champán, de una bandeja de plata.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió la mujer mayor.

Serena se sentó en un sillón.

—Vamos a casarnos pasado mañana —explicó ruborizada, consciente de que parecía una mujer dispuesta a luchar.

—Y nada podría hacerme más feliz —le aseguró Neheneria con calma. Serena la miró con asombro.

—Hablo sinceramente —repuso Neheneria, suspirando—. Siento mucho haberme entrometido en lo que no era asunto mío, hace cuatro años. Si no hubiera sido tan obstinada, le habría contado a Darien lo que hice en cuanto regresó de Londres. Quedó tan destrozado cuando lo rechazaste... Nunca lo había visto así, pero sabía que se recuperaría.

—Pero usted no tiene por qué sentirse responsable. Yo... yo tenía otros motivos para no casarme con él —respondió Serena, vacilante.

—¿Por qué no le has contado lo de mi visita?

—No hay razón para que lo haga. Eso ya forma parte del pasado.

—De verdad, quiero que seas feliz con mi hijo. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo —señaló Neheneria, con ganas de llorar—. Pero espero que algún día podamos ser amigas.

Su sinceridad era indiscutible. Serena pensó que evidentemente Neheneria creía

que ella era la mujer a quien Darien amaba. Sin embargo, ella no pensaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo se sentiría Neheneria cuando ese matrimonio también tuviera un final desdichado?

Darien estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo, junto con otros hombres. Al ver acercarse a Serena, de inmediato se disculpó.

—Podría haberte dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparse —comentó él—. Mi madre es una mujer muy amable.

«A veces los hombres son muy estúpidos», pensó Serena, irritada. Se dijo que Neheneria era una mujer emotiva, así como una madre protectora, mucho menos frágil de lo que aparentaba.

La siguiente hora fue para ella una rápida sucesión de nombres y rostros. Darien logró ponerla furiosa. Presumía de ella como si fuera un trofeo. Sólo una de sus tres hermanas estaba presente. Hotaru, en ese momento embarazada, la saludó como si fuera una vieja amiga.

—Me alegro mucho por ti y por Darien. Insistí en estar aquí esta noche. No me lo habría perdido por nada —declaró con tono cordial.

—¿Cuándo te casaste? —preguntó Serena.

—Hace casi tres años —Hotaru se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre—. Y éste va a ser nuestro tercer hijo.

—¿El tercero?

—Tuve gemelos la primera vez —confesó Hotaru, riendo.

Serena sonrió forzada, pensando en lo fácil que era para algunas mujeres tener hijos y en lo difícil que era para otras.

—Hotaru está loca con los niños —señaló Darien, con tristeza.

Algo se rompió dentro de Serena.

—¡Oh, cállate y vete al infierno! —exclamó furiosa y se alejó. Se dijo que no estaba de humor para soportar comentarios sarcásticos.

—¡Serena! —le dijo, entre sorprendido y alegre, un hombre que pasaba a su lado—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Ella parpadeó, perpleja, al reconocer a Seiya. Luego sonrió.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Oh, he figurado en la lista de invitados desde que asistí a Hotaru en el nacimiento de los gemelos. ¿Y tú por qué razón estás aquí? ¿Podrías contármelo mientras bailamos? —Dejó que Seiya la abrazara.

Darien era tan alto que Serena podía verlo perfectamente por encima de la multitud. Pensó irónicamente que allí estaba ella, fraternizando con un miembro del género prohibido... ¡un hombre! Se preguntó si sería fusilada al amanecer.

—He llegado tarde. ¿Ya la has visto?

—¿A quién?

—A la futura esposa de Darien Chiba.

—Estás bailando con ella —repuso Serena, suspirando.

—¡Estás bromeando! —sacudió la cabeza y luego apretó los labios—. No estás bromeando. ¿Cómo demonios lo conociste?

—Hace mucho tiempo —advirtió su expresión de dolor y de manera impulsiva le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había bebido bastante champán—. ¿Por qué nunca podemos amar a la gente que queremos amar, Seiya? ¿Por qué siempre debemos enamorarnos de las personas equivocadas?

—Así la naturaleza nos mantiene alertas. Eres tan hermosa que no puedo pensar bien, cerca de ti...

—Entonces, permítame que piense por usted, señor Kou. Si vuelve a ponerle las manos encima, ¡le romperé los huesos!

Al oír la voz de Darien, Serena se volvió rápidamente. Él la agarró del brazo con una expresión de ira contenida. La joven estaba intensamente pálida.

**NIÑAS PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE PERO HE TENIDO UN DIA DE PERROS ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

COMO has podido hacerme eso? preguntó Serena—. ¿Cómo has podido avergonzar así a Seiya?

Furioso, Darien se sirvió un whisky de la licorera que estaba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

—Te lo advertí. Si no hubiera sentido lástima por ese desdichado, ¡lo habría golpeado! ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

—¿Qué tiene de malo un beso en la mejilla? Seiya es un viejo amigo.

—Y tal vez las sábanas ya se han enfriado declaró él con tono burlón.

—Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso.

—Está enamorado de ti. Como antigua víctima, conozco los síntomas. ¿Le hiciste la misma falsa promesa que a mí? ¿Fue lo suficientemente débil para suplicar? Es un estúpido. Si alguien suplica en nuestra relación, esa serás tú.

Ella se estremeció.

—Antes la muerte.

—No, cara —la contradijo Darien—. Todo lo que debo hacer es llevarte a la cama. Algo que pienso hacer una y otra vez muy pronto.

—No... no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Me miraste y luego te apretaste contra Kou.

Serena se sonrojó. Sí, lo había descubierto observándola. No podía negarlo. Darien la había herido y ella había reaccionado de manera impulsiva, como siempre. De pronto, se avergonzó de haber animado a Seiya a colocarse en una situación tan incómoda.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Vete al diablo —repuso ella, levantando la cabeza.

—Si me voy al diablo, te llevaré conmigo —lleno de ira, extendió una mano hacia ella—. Quiero saber por qué te pareció necesario hacer eso.

La sujetó con fuerza de un hombro, impidiéndole escapar.

—Deberíamos regresar a la fiesta... —indicó ella.

Darien deslizó el índice por su cuello, y Serena tragó en seco. El ambiente era pesado, intenso. La chica sintió la boca seca y entreabrió los labios. Luchó contra la tentación de acercar la mejilla a la palma de su mano como un gato que solicitara ser acariciado.

—La fiesta —repitió.

Darien la miró a los ojos y la apretó contra sí. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos con desesperación.

—¿Por qué? —insistió él.

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—¿Kou?

—Darien... Me haces daño.

Darien apartó las manos y retrocedió. La dejó en medio de la habitación. Aturdida, Serena lo miró; le temblaban las piernas. Pensó que lo peor de todo era ese deseo que aún exigía satisfacción. Se dejó caer en un sofá, pálida, agotada y avergonzada de que él pudiera ejercer ese poder sobre ella.

—Me odias, ¿verdad? Y me culpas de todo lo sucedido hace cuatro años. No quieres aceptar que yo tengo una versión muy distinta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, sin emoción.

—Tú me abandonaste, no yo a ti. Necesitaba un lugar para vivir y no tenía dinero...

—El alquiler de ese apartamento fue pagado hasta finales del año. No era necesario que te fueras de allí. También te abrí una cuenta bancaria, para que no te faltara dinero.

—Sí... sonrió levemente—. Nunca olvidaré esa despedida tan sentimental: un talonario de cheques entregado por un mensajero especial. Lo que toda mujer desea como un último recuerdo conmovedor. ¿Qué creías que era? ¿Una zorra por la que debías pagar?

Él se ruborizó un poco.

—Era responsable de ti.

—No acepté tu dinero cuando vivía contigo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo después de que te fueras? No podía volver al apartamento que había compartido, porque lo subarrendé dos semanas antes de que te fueras. Por eso terminé en el sofá de Kevin...

—¿El niño... era mío? —hizo la pregunta sin ninguna advertencia previa.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —inquirió ella, sorprendida.

Darien alzó las cejas con expresión burlona. Serena inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó, estremecida, dónde estaba su ira. La necesitaba. En vez de ello, estaba experimentando una desesperada sensación de perdida e inutilidad… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto odiarlo, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué de pronto le resultaba tan importante que él le creyera?

—Era tuyo —declaró ella, dándose por vencida y despreciándose por su

debilidad—. Y...

—Eso es todo lo que quiero saber —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿Pero cómo te enteraste?

—Contraté a un investigador privado. Tenía curiosidad. Creía que había otro hombre involucrado. Por accidente, descubrí que tenías una razón mucho más poderosa para desear que saliera de tu vida...

Serena parpadeó asombrada. Darien pensaba que ella había querido tener libertad para deshacerse del niño, aún no nacido.

—Escúchame. No aborté. Cambié de idea. Pero tuve un aborto natural dos meses después.

—Debemos regresar a la fiesta.

—Darien, ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

—Eso forma parte del pasado. Vamos a sepultarlo juntos. Nunca debí haberte dicho que lo sabía.

—Pero lo has hecho, ¡así que no puedes sepultarlo de nuevo!

—Tenemos que hacerlo. Acepto que estaba equivocado al suponer que la decisión que tomaste no te supuso ningún sufrimiento. Es evidente que sí, porque aún te causa mucho pesar, pero debes reconocer que los dos hemos recibido una educación muy distinta; de alguna forma, somos también víctimas de ello. No puedo cambiar lo que siento, pero puedo aprender a olvidar ese sentimiento. Es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Con una dolorosa y amarga frustración, Serena se levantó. Darien la juzgaba y le reprochaba su comportamiento. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no olvidas esos sentimientos y tratas de concentrarte en lo que deberías sentir?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando te necesitaba? ¿Dónde estabas, Darien? ¡Yo tenía diecinueve años y no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir! Me dejaste embarazada. Me abandonaste. Te casaste con otra mujer. ¿Y dices que me amabas? Bueno, la única pregunta que ahora tengo para ti es... ¿dónde estabas tú? ¿Y dónde estaba ese amor cuando lo necesitaba?

El se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Serena aspiró profundamente y se estremeció.

—No vives en la realidad, Darien. Tienes una familia cariñosa que te apoya, y muchísimo dinero. ¡No sabes nada acerca de la vida de los demás! Nunca te has preguntado dónde comerás la próxima vez ni cómo vas a sobrevivir... ¡y es entonces cuando los ideales se ven comprometidos!

Darien se sonrojó. Levantó una mano, con gesto vacilante, y enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven. De pronto, Serena sintió deseos de echarse en sus brazos. Lo habría hecho si Darien no hubiera retirado la mano.

En ese momento llamaron débilmente a la puerta y entró Neheneria.

—Espero no haberos molestado, pero hay una fiesta en la que faltan los dos principales invitados -dijo.

—Serena se reunirá con nosotros dentro de un momento —aseguró Darien, conduciendo a su madre fuera de la habitación.

En el silencio que siguió, Serena hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. En alguna parte, un reloj dio las doce. Serena se estremeció al tomar conciencia de que en menos de treinta y seis horas sería la esposa de Darien.

—Dentro de una hora llegaremos a la villa —indicó Darien, reclinándose en su asiento, mientras disfrutaba de una larga conversación en cingalés con Jedaite, el conductor.

La casa había pertenecido a la familia Chiba durante cuatro generaciones. Había mencionado ese hecho de pasada, cuando subieron al avión en Londres, con rumbo a Sri Lanka, pero no le había dicho que hablaba cingalés. Después de una hora exasperante, Serena aún seguía en su asiento, asustada. Jedaite conducía a una velocidad excesiva.

—Conducir en Colombo requiere nervios de acero —comentó Darien con tono divertido.

Sin dejar de estremecerse, Serena bostezó.

—¿Aún estás cansada? preguntó Darien, asombrado.

—Un poco —contestó ella, aunque había dormido durante la mayor parte del interminable vuelo.

Pensó que, quizá por esa razón, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía real. La boda había tenido lugar el día anterior y habían pasado la noche en el avión. No podía entender por qué seguía tan cansada. Tal vez se debía al enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para aceptar ser la esposa de Darien. Todavía no se lo creía; ya era la señora Chiba. Los periodistas se habían apostado en la puerta de la iglesia, poniéndola muy nerviosa. Ella había esperado una boda muy tranquila.

Evidentemente Darien no le había dicho que lo sería, pero Serena supuso que, como no se trataba de un matrimonio normal, él preferiría un simple y sobrio matrimonio civil. Como resultado, ella no había estado preparada para la entrega, y prueba a última hora, de un magnífico vestido de novia; tampoco lo había estado para el ramo de flores, los doscientos invitados, la fiesta privada y la tarta de bodas. Además, gracias a la repercusión del suceso en los medios de comunicación, toda su familia sabría que se había casado.

Su madre se sentiría profundamente herida; su padre se pondría furioso y Rei se ofendería. En cuanto a Andrew, su hermano sospecharía de la rapidez con que había tenido lugar la boda.

Ya habían dejado atrás las calles llenas de niños, ganado, bicicletas y todos los demás medios posibles de transporte. En ese momento el sinuoso camino ascendía en medio de los cocotales.

Jedaite frenó para evitar atropellar a un niño desnudo que jugaba en un charco.

Serena sonrió. Los niños eran iguales en todo el mundo. La atracción de jugar con agua era universal.

—¡Qué niño tan precioso! —exclamó.

—Los cingaleses son gente muy atractiva.

Algo en el tono de Darien la hizo volver la cabeza. Había un brillo interrogante en sus ojos. Consciente de que había olvidado su actitud indiferente ante los niños, Serena miró hacia otro lado.

Algunos kilómetros más adelante, el coche atravesó un bosquecillo. Serena bajó del vehículo y observó el edificio. Tenía toda la solidez y el encanto de una casa de campo victoriana.

—Mi bisabuelo le compró la finca a un colono inglés. Yo cedí la plantación de té a una cooperativa de trabajadores explicó Darien—. Pero conservé una cantidad considerable de tierras para asegurarme de que la casa quedara aislada.

Un número asombroso de rostros sonrientes los recibió.

—Seguramente tu dignidad no requiere tantos empleados, ¿verdad? Darien le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—El empleo no abunda aquí. Mientras que la riqueza quizá me proteja de lo que tú llamas el «mundo real», yo sigo la política de proporcionar trabajo a tanta gente como sea posible.

Serena se ruborizó ante la réplica de Darien. Le presentó a los empleados; los más jóvenes hablaban un buen inglés.

Ella volvió a bostezar. Al verla, Luna, la pequeña ama de llaves, sonrió y la condujo a la planta superior. Le mostró un amplio dormitorio, decorado con hermosos muebles de caoba de estilo colonial. Pero Serena no tuvo tiempo para admirarlos, pues lo primero que vio fue una gran fotografía de Beryl, a un lado de la enorme cama.

De inmediato, Luna se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había puesto tensa a Serena.

—¿Quiere que la quite? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Oh, déjala ahí, por favor —dijo Serena, sonriendo forzadamente.

Estaba confundida. ¿Habría fotografías de Beryl en todas partes? ¿Esa noche estaría en brazos de Darien con la imagen de su primera mujer como testigo? Se sintió humillada y llena de rabia al mismo tiempo. Después de que Luna terminara de mostrarle las dependencias del dormitorio, Serena dijo que deseaba acostarse un rato. Se tendió en la cama y contempló la fotografía.

Si Beryl no hubiera muerto, Darien aún estaría con ella. Ya habrían tenido hijos. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en negar la evidencia? ¿Por qué no podía hacer frente al hecho de que Darien había amado a Beryl? Hasta ese momento, Serena se había negado rotundamente a aceptar que Darien podría haberse casado con Beryl por algo más que por conveniencia, dadas las similitudes entre ellos. Los celos y el resentimiento la habían cegado. De pronto, tomó conciencia de que todo lo que Darien deseaba era que ella le diera un hijo y saliera cuanto antes de su vida.

Un ruido leve la despertó. Se sentó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que alguien encendía una lámpara. Sintió náuseas y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Darien la estaba mirando desde el pie de la cama.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó preocupado, y Serena lo miró con odio—. Voy a llamar a un médico.

—¡No necesito ningún médico! —exclamó ella, irritada—. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

—Cenamos dentro de media hora, entonces —repuso con tono cansado.

—No voy a levantarme. Tengo mucho calor.

—No me extraña; tienes las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas corridas y el sistema de aire acondicionado apagado —respondió Darien y entró en el cuarto de baño.

—No sabía que había aire acondicionado —indicó ella.

Desde la puerta, él le lanzó un pañuelo humedecido, con el cual se refrescó la cara.

—Bajaré pronto —declaró ella, suspirando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas usando esto?

Serena lo miró y se quedó paralizada. Darien le mostró tres pequeñas cajas; eran su suministro de anticonceptivos. Sorprendida, abrió la boca. No podía creer que él las hubiera descubierto.

—¿De dónde las has sacado?

—Una de las criadas debió sacarlas cuando deshizo tu equipaje, mientras dormías. Estaban a un lado del lavabo.

—No sé cómo han llegado allí —confesó, atontada.

—¿Quieres que se lo pregunte a la criada?

Serena se puso pálida y cerró los puños. Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo —señaló él, guardándose las cajas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Pero eres una tramposa.

—Porque lo que pides es... es...

—Lo que tú aceptaste. Y no quiero que mis esperanzas se vean defraudadas por la tecnología.

«Acuerdo... tramposa... defraudar», pensó Serena, diciéndose que esa terminología pertenecía al mundo de los negocios. ¿No se daba cuenta Darien de que ella era un ser humano vivo, dominado por las emociones?

—Sólo durará un año —comentó él—. Si no concibes un hijo en ese año, te dejaré ir.

«Un año», pensó Serena conteniendo una risa histérica. Se preguntó si Darien le pediría que le devolviera el dinero al final de ese período de prueba. Se negaba a pensar lo que sucedería si él tenía éxito.

Bajó a cenar, pero antes, mientras se vestía, se preguntó de dónde procedía el ruido que estaba oyendo. Cuando Luna la llevó afuera, cesó el canto de muchas voces. Iban a cenar en la terraza, a la luz de una vela, pero no solos. Se fijó en las llameantes antorchas de aceite de coco, colocadas para iluminar un escenario circular delante de la casa.

—También para mí esto es una completa sorpresa —aseguró Darien—. La servidumbre ha preparado el espectáculo en honor de nuestro matrimonio. Iban a disfrutar de una representación del Kolam Natima, un drama popular, según le explicó Darien. Hizo su aparición un narrador y luego dos percusionistas y un flautista apoyaron su entrada. Uno por uno los bailarines fueron interpretando el papel de dioses, demonios y otros seres míticos. Serena estaba extasiada.

Cuando Luna se acercó con dos diminutas copas de un extraño licor, Serena preguntó:

—¿Pero de qué se trata toda esta representación?

Luna sonrió y decidió intervenir. Señalando las dos figuras enmascaradas, las más espectaculares, dijo:

—Este es el rey y aquella es la reina. Ella desea tener un hijo —y riendo, se alejó.

Sonrojada, Serena comprendió que había entendido tardíamente el significado de los movimientos eróticos de los bailarines. No quería mirar a Darien.

—No ha sido idea mía —le recordó él, tocándole una mano.

Ella apartó la mano y volvió a centrar su atención en los bailarines.

—Siempre estás molesta.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Este no es un lugar para discusiones.

Cuando la representación terminó, Serena sonrió. Darien pidió que les sirvieran el café en el salón.

—¿Ceder un poco es tan inaceptable para ti? —le preguntó él con impaciencia, tan pronto como se quedaron solos.

—Sí —ella inclinó la cabeza. Sabía que si cedía un poco terminaría cediendo mucho. Darien sólo aceptaría su rendición total.

—¡Dios! —estalló él—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? El pasado es el pasado.

—¡Eres mi pasado y aquí estás! —exclamó ella, perdiendo el dominio de sí misma—. ¡No puedo librarme de ti!

—He hecho un gran esfuerzo por ser razonable. ¡Ni siquiera sonreíste en las fotos de la boda!

—¡Si quieres una novia sonriente, no me necesitas a mí! —declaró ella—. Tienes fotos por todas partes en todas tus casas. Beryl... ¡por todas partes! ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, hay una más en esa mesa!

—Las mandaré guardar todas —anunció él—. ¿O sería más apropiado quemarlas en una ceremonia?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás celosa.

—Insultada por tu falta de sensibilidad —repuso ella, apretando los dientes—. ¡Pero eso no es nada nuevo para mí!

Salió del salón dando un portazo, subió corriendo a su dormitorio y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía bajo la ducha, se preguntó por qué, cuando estaba en compañía de Darien, su mayor enemigo casi siempre era ella misma. Cuando salió del baño, esperaba encontrarlo en el dormitorio, pero no fue así.

Eso la enfureció. Todavía no había terminado con él. Después de quitarse la toalla de la cabeza, empezó a cepillarse el cabello. Estaba tan absorta que no lo oyó entrar. De pronto, lo vio en el espejo. Darien le quitó el cepillo y con calma comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

—No hagas eso —replicó ella con voz débil.

—He sido muy poco sensible al expresarlo. Debería haberlo saboreado en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Serena permaneció allí, sentada, como una estatua, hasta que él terminó su labor.

Pero cuando la tomó de los hombros, ella empezó a temblar.

—Esto... nosotros —Darien parecía saborear las palabras—. Es inevitable.

—No debe suceder —pidió ella, cuando al fin pudo hablar.

Darien le deshizo el nudo del cinturón de la bata, y Serena respiró agitada. La tomó entre sus brazos, la besó en el cuello y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, hasta encontrar los senos. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos expertos juguetearon con sus pezones.

—¿Por qué tú puedes contenerte y yo no? —preguntó Darien con voz ronca, y la besó en los labios.

**Wow que gran capitulo me ha encatando mucho mucho... Espero sea de su agrado**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

SU comentario provocó la rebelión de Serena. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó. Odiándose a sí misma, se frotó los labios como si necesitara borrar sus besos.

—Yo sí puedo contenerme —aseguró.

—¿Por qué luchas contigo misma? Me deseas. Creo que me deseas más de lo que has deseado a cualquier otro hombre. Por eso luchas contra mí. Te sientes amenazada...

—¿Y de qué libro de psicología para aficionados has sacado eso? No creas que no sé por qué piensas así. Desde tu punto de vista es una interpretación muy lisonjera.

—¿De verdad? —sin piedad, la miró a los ojos—. En mi vida muchas mujeres me han deseado, cara.

El odio se apoderó de ella. Pensó que era cierto. Darien lo tenía todo: poder, riqueza, carisma y una sexualidad que magnetizaba a las mujeres. Nunca le sorprendió enamorarse de Darien, pero la fuerza de esos sentimientos la aterró.

Su frágil seguridad había estado basada en la necesidad de tener un control absoluto de su propia vida. Sabía que, a la menor oportunidad, Darien la dominaría.

—¿Entonces, por qué me escogiste a mí? —preguntó ella, con desprecio.

—Por tu belleza, tu carácter... y las pequeñas cosas...

—¿Como cuáles?

—Tu manera de desafiar —respondió él, sonriente—. La manera en que tomas el punto de vista opuesto al mío, en todas las discusiones. Me intrigas. Eres como un rompecabezas chino...

Serena pensó que, para él, ella era un misterio que pensaba resolver.

Decididamente, se sentía amenazada. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Darien la miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Por qué siempre te ocultas detrás de un mueble grande cuando sostenemos una discusión?

—No lo hago —declaró ella, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en pie, al otro lado de la cama, tan lejos de él como le era posible.

—Sí. Antes me irritaba, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello. Físicamente me tienes miedo, y hace cuatro años eso me pareció insultante —le confesó él, acercándose—. ¿Cómo puedes tenerme miedo si nunca te he hecho daño? Eso me lleva a la pregunta obvia: ¿quién te lo hizo?

Pálida y temblando, Serena bajó la mirada para ocultar la agitación que sentía. No pudo moverse cuando Darien la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Porque si consigo ponerle las manos encima —aseguró Darien—, lo mataré.

Serena no había sido una niña maltratada, pensaba. Su padre nunca había golpeado a su madre, a su hermana o a su hermano, y solía criticar a los hombres que utilizaban la fuerza para someter a los más débiles. Pero cuando perdía los nervios, no era consciente de su fuerte constitución y a veces se pasaba con las bofetadas. Pero sólo con ella. Y esa constatación la había hecho ver que su padre no la amaba a ella como amaba a Andrew o a Rei.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó Darien.

—Te estás imaginando cosas.

—Creí que lo estaba haciendo hasta que vi tu cara. ¿Quién? —insistió.

Serena pensó que, si hubiera sido una ingenua, quizá habría creído que Darien estaba preocupado por ella. Sintió ganas de llorar.

—Sucedió... hace mucho tiempo. Déjalo. Algunas cosas son personales.

—No entre un hombre y su mujer.

—¡No soy tu mujer!

Darien la sujetó de los hombros, aprisionándola.

—Eres mi mujer, y cuanto antes aceptes ese hecho, más contenta estarás. Mientras tanto, reconoce también el hecho de que nunca utilizaré la fuerza para herirte.

Ella se estremeció. Había otras clases peores de dolor que él podía causarle. La clase de dolor que no dejaba marcas visibles.

—Algún día no necesitarás discutir más conmigo declaró Darien con calma—, y aprenderás a confiar en mí.

—No sólo eres ambicioso, sino también egocéntrico.

—Sencillamente no me gusta el fracaso.

Serena tuvo miedo. ¿Qué más deseaba Darien de ella? ¿Amor? Se estremeció, preguntándose cuál sería su venganza si ella satisfacía esa ambición.

—No puedo convivir con el fracaso —repuso él, haciéndola acostarse en la cama.

A cada palabra que él pronunciaba, aumentaban los temores de Serena. Le tomó una mano y acercó los labios al anillo que llevaba.

—¿Te parece esto un grillete?

—Un símbolo de posesión. ¡Me sorprende que no quieras que me tatúen en todo el cuerpo el apellido Chiba, por si acaso me extravío!

—No te extraviarás, cara. Tengo mucho cuidado con mis pertenencias.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó ella, tratando de sentarse.

Darien deslizó la punta de la lengua por el valle que se abría entre sus senos.

—¡Dios...! Casi lo olvidaba —señaló y sacó una cajita, de la que extrajo una diminuta píldora—. La ciencia médica tiene sus ventajas. Estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo...

Desconcertada, ella entreabrió los labios.

—Pero tú...

—No necesitamos que ocurra tan pronto. El éxito podría anular otros placeres que por el momento, para mí al menos, son mucho más importantes.

Serena sintió alivio ante el cambio de parecer de Darien.

—¿No estás satisfecha? —preguntó él.

—Exaltada... pero a cambio quieres todo lo que tengo para dar.

Darien le acarició un seno, y ella cerró los ojos.

—Y eso es increíblemente generoso, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que yo podría tomar sin pedir.

Luego deslizó la otra mano por un muslo. Riendo, le abrió la bata, inclinó la cabeza y dejó que sus labios vagaran por su sensible piel.

—Voy a hacerte perder el juicio —prometió él.

Darien se quitó su bata y acomodó a Serena sobre la cama, como si fuera una muñeca. La mirada de ella chocó con la de él, que parecía devorar su cuerpo.

Ella respiraba agitada mientras lo contemplaba, dejando que su mirada se deslizara por sus amplios hombros y su musculoso pecho. Entonces, cerró los ojos.

Darien cerró los labios en torno a un pezón, y atormentó a Serena con los dientes. Se colocó encima de ella y deslizó la lengua entre sus delicados labios. La joven se estremeció, excitada. Sucedió tan deprisa, que no pudo controlarlo.

Las manos de Darien se movían encima de ella con precisión. Serena no podía permanecer quieta. Lenta e inexorablemente, él no dejaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin acariciar. Le mordisqueó un punto sensible del muslo y ella arqueó la espalda. Luego gimió, jadeante.

Entonces Darien hizo lo que ella nunca antes le había permitido. Serena abrió las piernas y él, acercando los labios al lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo, lo saboreó. Una avalancha de sensaciones frenéticas la hizo estremecerse en un clímax de pasión.

—Eres mía, absolutamente mía.

Sin saber si seguía consciente, lo miró con fijeza mientras él se arrodillaba y la observaba con expresión de triunfo. Tomándola de las caderas la atrajo hacia sí. Ella ya no ofreció resistencia alguna. Entró en ella con fuerza y profundidad, hasta que Serena no supo dónde empezaba ella y dónde terminaba él.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que él se retirara. Serena no quería que se moviera. Deseaba que se quedara para siempre donde estaba.

Darien se apartó y permaneció acostado durante varios minutos en silencio, satisfecho. Incauta, ella apoyó el mentón sobre una mano y lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que su actitud relajada era muy engañosa. Había tensión en sus rasgos. De pronto, él se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y se la puso rápidamente.

Serena no podía creer que él fuera a salir de la habitación, después de lo que acababan de compartir. Sólo lo dejó llegar hasta la puerta.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Lo he decepcionado?

—Esto no es nada divertido — repuso él, al volverse.

—No se suponía que lo fuera. Pero no debería decirle a un hombre de tu experiencia que hay ciertas maneras para estas ocasiones...

—Y tú lo sabes todo al respecto, ¿verdad? ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?

Ella se puso pálida y se arrepintió de haberlo desafiado, pero su orgullo la obligaba a negarse a ser tratada de esa manera.

—Dímelo —le pidió él—. Quiero saberlo.

—Me parece que ahora no sería el momento más propicio señaló ella, conteniendo las lágrimas de humillación que asomaban a sus ojos.

—Me estoy dejando llevar por la imaginación. Prefiero la verdad.

—No reconocerías la verdad aunque la tuvieras delante. No permitiré que me trates así. Dijiste... dijiste que el pasado era el pasado...

—¿Cómo puede ser posible si cada vez que te toco, cobra vida de nuevo? ¿Crees que me gusta humillarme y hacerte esas preguntas tan vergonzosas?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Una lista de nombres, lugares y horas?

Darien se puso tenso.

—Qui... quizá te gustaría que subrayara los nombres de esa lista —replicó ella, tartamudeando—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de que confiara en ti? Ni siquiera hace cuatro años confiabas en mí —se obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cometí el colosal error de acostarme contigo la misma noche en que nos conocimos. Estás tan absorto en tu código medieval de lo que constituye una mujer decente, que no puedes perdonarme eso. No importa el hecho de que hayas sido mi primer amante. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos sólo esperabas que volviera a hacerlo con otro hombre. ¡Y no creas que no lo sabía!

Después de decir eso, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se refugió en el cuarto de baño y echó el cerrojo.

—Serena... sal de ahí.

Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Esa vez Darien había llegado demasiado lejos. Ella le había permitido que llegara demasiado lejos. Pero a ningún precio estaba dispuesta a vivir, aunque fuera brevemente, con un maldito hipócrita. «¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de que no pueda dejar de tocarte?», recordó que le había dicho él en Londres. «Desde luego no lo está», se dijo Serena al revivir lo rápidamente que se había apartado de su presencia contaminadora, después de satisfacer su deseo.

—Serena...

Abrió el grifo de la ducha. Mucho después, salió sin ningún plan en la cabeza, excepto la firme decisión de escapar. Se vistió a toda prisa. Después de meter algunas cosas en un bolso, salió de puntillas de la habitación y fue a la planta baja.

La casa estaba a oscuras. La puerta de entrada ni siquiera estaba cerrada con llave. Cuando bajaba los escalones del pórtico, una figura vestida de blanco surgió de las sombras.

—¿Va a salir la señora? ¿Desea un coche?

—Sí —respondió ella, encantada de que lo fácil que iba a resultarle todo—. Quiero ir a Colombo.

—Llamaré a Jedaite. Llevará tiempo.

—¿No puede llevarme usted? —se apresuró a preguntarle Serena.

—¿Yo? ¿Rubeus? —inquirió el hombre y sonrió—. Sí, yo llevaré a la señora. Rubeus es muy buen conductor.

No parecía que Rubeus fuera tan buen conductor, a juzgar por la manera en que arrancó el vehículo dando tumbos, pero Serena no dijo nada. El hombre pisó a fondo el acelerador.

—¿Podría conducir más despacio? —no tardó en preguntarle ella, sin aliento.

—Muy despacio, Rubeus conduce muy despacio.

Bajaron la calle a toda velocidad.

—¡Despacio! —exclamó ella diez minutos después, aterrorizada, al recordar la pronunciada pendiente por la que habían bajado.

De repente, Rubeus pisó el freno. El coche derrapó, fuera de control, de un lado a otro. Al introducir una rueda en una zanja, el vehículo se inclinó, antes de detenerse. Serena gritaba. Rubeus gritaba más fuerte. El silencio, al fin, se cernió sobre ellos.

Serena se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo, al igual que Rubeus. De pronto, un tremendo ruido llamó su atención. A la luz de la luna, vio con incredulidad cómo el coche caía rodando por la cuesta. Rubeus se había olvidado de echar el freno de mano. La empinada cuesta se encargó de lo demás.

El conductor lanzó un grito de espanto y se lanzó al suelo. Se encontraba en tales condiciones que pasó un rato antes de que ella pudiera tranquilizarlo, asegurándole que no perdería su empleo y que Darien no lo culparía por la pérdida del coche. De todas formas, parecía poco convencido, lo cual la hizo sentirse más culpable que nunca.

Al fin, Serena consiguió enterarse de que había una pequeña pensión a algunos kilómetros de allí. Empezaron a caminar. Tardaron una hora en llegar hasta el lugar. Para cuando Rubeus había despertado al dueño de la pensión, y éste, su curiosa esposa y sus emocionados hijos hubieron escuchado toda la historia, ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Serena se preguntó entonces cómo demonios había podido ser tan impulsiva.

Con amabilidad la llevaron a una pequeña y sobria habitación. Después de lavarse en el aguamanil que había en un rincón, se acostó. ¿Acaso no era una joven inteligente?, se preguntó. ¿Pero cuándo había demostrado ser inteligente con Darien? De manera inexorable sus pensamientos volvieron al pasado, pero tampoco encontró consuelo en ello...

La mañana posterior a aquella fatídica fiesta, ella insistió en afirmar que no quería volver a ver a Darien. De mala gana, dejó que la llevara a casa. Darien la invitó a cenar esa noche y Serena le dijo que estaba ocupada. Él le propuso que salieran a la tarde siguiente, pero ella le respondió que estaría ocupada durante el resto de su vida.

Darien sonrió pero no dijo nada. Y esa misma noche apareció con un enorme ramo de rosas. Sus compañeras de apartamento se quedaron asombradas. Ella pensó que no sería correcto rechazarlo delante de sus compañeras, así que se fue a cenar con él.

—No necesitas hacer esto —repetía Serena cuando se encontraban en el restaurante de cinco estrellas, pues no quería que Darien se gastara su dinero en ella—. No me debes nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidida a dejarme?

Resultaba evidente que se trataba de una experiencia muy novedosa para él. Según Darien, lo de la noche anterior había transcurrido con demasiada rapidez. Él era mayor que ella, más sensato. Le dijo que todo era culpa suya, así que quería que volvieran a empezar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella con franqueza.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

—Lujuria. Es lujuria lo que sientes.

—También creo que voy a casarme contigo, si guardas silencio durante el tiempo suficiente como para que te lo pida —repuso él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Serena decidió que Darien no podía estar hablando en serio. Aun así, pasó el resto de la tarde explicándole porque nunca se casaría con él ni con nadie más.

—Entonces tengamos una aventura —declaró Darien con calma.

—No tengo tiempo para aventuras.

—Tendrás tiempo para mí —respondió él, sin la menor vacilación.

Y tenía razón. Pero no tuvieron suficiente tiempo. El negocio del banco era muy absorbente. Serena asistía a clases; además, trabajaba de camarera. Aunque el plan consistía en que volvieran a empezar y se conocieran bien, no resultó así. Lo incompatible de sus programas de trabajo provocó que casi no se vieran durante las tres primeras semanas. En realidad nunca hablaron de vivir juntos. Darien le propuso que, cuando él estuviera en el extranjero, utilizara su apartamento para estudiar con mayor tranquilidad. Poco a poco Serena fue llevando allí sus pertenencias y noche tras noche Darien logró asegurarse de que ella no volviera a su casa.

Pero en cuanto Serena empezó a establecerse, los desacuerdos que habían tenido desembocaron en verdaderas discusiones. Una vez que conoció su plan de trabajo, Darien esperaba que ella dejara los compromisos que él consideraba innecesarios o poco importantes. El hecho de que Serena insistiera en seguir trabajando de camarera lo enfureció.

Lo mismo ocurrió con la decisión de Serena en cuanto a conservar a sus amigos y asistir de vez en cuando a fiestas estudiantiles. Al parecer, cuando Darien mantenía una relación con una mujer, esperaba derechos exclusivos de veinticuatro horas.

Las discusiones se volvieron cada vez más apasionadas y destructivas. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder en absoluto, y Serena se fue volviendo cada vez más insegura. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo. Cada vez más, el dormitorio se fue convirtiendo en el único lugar donde se encontraban en completa armonía.

Cuando Darien la criticaba, discutía con ella o incluso intentaba razonar, Serena se marchaba del apartamento. Permanecía despierta por las noches, preocupada, mientras él dormía como un tronco. Su profesor tutor le dijo que su rendimiento ya no satisfacía los requisitos. Ya no podía concentrarse; sólo pensaba en Darien. Él trató de ayudarla, pero cuando una noche Serena lo culpó por los problemas que tenía, Darien perdió los estribos y le dijo que ella no estaba en su elemento porque no parecía entender las complejidades de la contabilidad.

Darien le pidió disculpas, pero Serena comprendió que tenía razón. Luego, un día él se fue a Italia y tardó toda una semana en llamarla.

Neheneria la visitó un día, antes de que él regresara. Y Darien volvió con un ultimátum. Planeaba vivir en Italia. Su padre se encontraba enfermo. Tenía una familia y compromisos de trabajo, de los cuales no podía ocuparse desde Londres.

—Tendremos que casarnos —declaró y le pidió a su ama de llaves que le preparara el equipaje—. Es hora de que madures. Quiero tener una familia, ahora que aún soy joven para disfrutarla. Estoy harto de esa basu... de esas tonterías feministas. Debes aceptar que mi trabajo en el banco y mis responsabilidades tienen prioridad sobre las tuyas —y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a aceptar ansiosa el anillo de oro que le ofrecía, exclamó con incredulidad—: ¡Pero si has estado compartiendo mi cama durante meses!

Después de eso siguió una terrible discusión. Serena le dijo cuatro verdades. En pocas palabras, Darien puso el grito en el cielo. Durante cinco meses él había estado mimándola, complaciéndola. Pero de repente Serena descubrió que Darien podía echar por tierra todos sus argumentos y hacerla sentirse como una estúpida.

Serena se agitó sobre el duro colchón y volvió al doloroso presente. Se levantó después de las ocho. Pensó que, para ese momento, Darien ya sabría que se había ido.

Cuando su anfitrión la condujo hasta una desvencijada mesa, desde donde podía ver la cascada que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la propiedad, volvió a parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

A eso del amanecer había comprendido la verdad. Amaba a Darien. Sólo el amor podía proporcionarle a él un poder para herirla tanto. Un débil ruido la hizo levantar el rostro. Se quedó paralizada. Darien se encontraba en la galería. Sujetaba con fuerza la chaqueta que se había quitado; llevaba la camisa abierta a la altura del cuello y tenía el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Parecía muy nervioso.

Darien tragó saliva mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Creí que estabas muerta —declaró.

**WOW QUE BUEN CAPITULO ASU QUE SUSTO SE DEBIO DE LLEVAR SERE CON EL COCHE NO SI QUE GRAN CONDUCTOR ES RUBEUS**

**HOLA GERALDINE ACABO DE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UN MARIDO INFIEL ESPERO ESA NUEVA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

DARIEN se bebió de un golpe una copa de arrack que le sirvió el dueño de la pensión antes de volver a hablar. El ardiente líquido pareció reanimarlo.

—Luna me despertó para decirme que un coche que llevaba a una mujer europea había sufrido un accidente anoche. Luego me informó que te habías ido...

—Lo siento —expresó Serena, pálida.

—Cuando vi el coche, comprendí que nadie podría haber salido vivo de allí. Vine para preguntar si aquí sabían a dónde... a dónde te habían llevado...

—Rubeus y yo salimos antes de que el coche se saliera del camino. Se le olvidó poner el freno de mano. Pero el accidente no fue culpa suya.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Darien—. No tiene permiso de conducir. ¡Pudo haberte matado!

—¿No sabe conducir? No se me ocurrió pensar que no supiera. Yo insistí mucho en que me llevara. No puedes culparlo. Él sólo trataba de complacerme.

Darien pareció poco convencido e interesado al mismo tiempo.

—Dejaré que Luna se haga cargo de él. Es su sobrino. Ella es terrible cuando se enfada.

—¿No perderá su empleo? —insistió ella.

—Estás viva. Estoy dispuesto a perdonar.

—¿De verdad? Cuando mi hermano se confesó culpable, estabas dispuesto a meterlo en la cárcel.

—Rubeus no tiene ninguna hermana con la que quiera casarme —señaló él con sarcasmo—. En vez de ello prefiero perdonar.

—Quizá te preguntes qué estoy haciendo aquí...

—Dependía de ti que nuestra noche de bodas resultara algo fuera de lo común. Vamos a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, el silencio de Darien la turbó.

—Supongo que ahora piensas que soy una tramposa. Tuvimos una discusión...

—Yo tuve mi parte en ella.

—Ha sido un período muy duro para los dos.

—Pero yo no he facilitado las cosas. Anoche no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerme en tu pasado y ninguna excusa para burlarme de ti. Después de todo, no soy un monje.

—Era comprensible.

—Tuve una amante durante el último año y medio.

La declaración de Darien la dejó paralizada. Se mordió la lengua.

—Terminé con eso hace algunos meses. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que me atrajo de ella?

Serena sintió náuseas. Deseó desesperadamente que se callara, pues no quería verse obligada a imaginárselo haciendo el amor con otra mujer.

—Tenía el cabello del mismo color que el tuyo —declaró él, despreciándose a sí mismo—. Pero no eras tú.

—No. Ella no habría escapado de madrugada ni te habría destrozado el coche, supongo.

—Sólo tú serías capaz de hacer eso —señaló con un tono casi amable, cogiéndole una mano.

Serena inclinó la cabeza. Deseaba decirle que nunca había tenido otro amante. Pero en vez de ello centró su atención en la cascada. Darien no sólo no necesitaba esa información, sino que probablemente se negaría a creerla.

—Desde hace cinco días necesito decírtelo —continuó Darien—. La noche de la fiesta, fue un duro golpe para mí cuando me contaste tu versión de lo sucedido...

—No quiero hablar de eso —era su oportunidad para interrumpirlo. Lo del niño era demasiado doloroso para ella.

—Serena...

—¡No! —exclamó ella, retirando la mano.

—Debemos hablar de eso.

—¡Pero yo no quiero!

—Tal vez sea demasiado pronto —reconoció Darien con sorprendente generosidad.

Quizá no fuera algo tan sorprendente, pensó Serena. Darien había quedado impresionado al ver el coche destrozado, y se había convencido de que, si no había muerto, se encontraba gravemente herida. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo duraría su amabilidad?

Diez días después, Serena se encontraba en los templos de las cuevas de Dambulla. Admitió entonces que Darien estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por mostrarse amable y simpático, y no hostil. Empezaba a entender que en algunos aspectos no había conocido en absoluto a Darien, cuatro años atrás... Eso la molestaba, pero era cierto. Él era mucho más conservador de lo que había creído.

La manera en que la volvió loca la noche en que se conocieron distorsionó la imagen que Serena tenía de él, al igual que la que Darien tenía acerca de ella.

Contempló la vista panorámica de la ciudadela de Sigiriya y el gigantesco monolito de piedra roja, que se elevaba cientos de metros hacia el cielo. Tenía calor, a pesar del sombrero de paja que llevaba, gracias a la insistencia de Darien.

—¿Crees que podré conseguir un vaso de agua?

Darien interrumpió su conversación con el pequeño sacerdote budista, con lo cual revelaba otra faceta de su personalidad. No era el esnob que ella suponía, ni tampoco un adicto al trabajo.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible —señaló él.

—El calor...

La llevó a la sombra, junto a la pared.

—No debí haberte traído aquí.

—Estaré bien dentro de un momento —indicó ella, turbada por su propia fragilidad. Desde hacía dos días había sentido debilidad en las piernas, así como náuseas, aunque había logrado ocultárselo a Darien. En ese momento él se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación y se deshacía en atenciones con ella. Después de que Serena se sentara en un escalón, Darien fue a buscar un abanico. Parecía en su elemento.

Hicieron el descenso poco a poco. Darien la llevó al pequeño café del pueblo y le compró unos refrescos.

—Estaremos sentados aquí un rato, antes de volver en el coche —decidió él.

—Visitar lugares de interés es más agotador que trabajar admitió ella, suspirando pesarosa.

—Supongo que echas de menos tu profesión —expresó él, tenso.

—No era precisamente una profesión.

—Nunca hablas de eso —comentó él con estudiada naturalidad.

—No hay mucho de qué hablar al respecto.

—Y desde luego me culpas a mí por eso. Sé lo mucho que tu profesión debe de significar para ti. Si... quiero decir... cuando nos separemos, te daré toda la ayuda que necesites para que vuelvas a conseguir un empleo apropiado. Tengo muchos contactos.

—Puedes estar seguro de que la influencia Chiba sería fantástica —le espetó ella, apretando los labios.

«Cuando nos separemos», se dijo para sí. Pensó que la última vez le había ofrecido un talonario de cheques, ahora un empleo nuevo... Darien podía darle lo que quisiera, pero no lo que más deseaba. No la había tocado desde aquella noche.

Todos los días, después de cenar, Darien se despedía de ella y se iba a trabajar en el ordenador del estudio que utilizaba como despacho, mientras ella se iba a dormir sola.

—¿Dónde trabajabas exactamente?

—En ningún lugar que conozcas.

—¿Por qué eres tan reservada al respecto?

—Abandoné la universidad, Darien.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tú qué...!

—No aprobé los exámenes.

—¿No aprobaste? —preguntó con asombro.

Serena le explicó los hechos.

—¿Pero por qué no te volviste a presentar a los exámenes?

—Yo no estaba bien y mi padre me retiró su apoyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque descubrió que había estado viviendo contigo.

—¿No existe un sistema de becas a estudiantes?

—Debía mucho dinero, Darien. Sin el apoyo de mi familia no podía sobrevivir y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

—Sin embargo, no aceptaste mi dinero.

—Ha llovido mucho desde entonces.

—¿Cómo te has ganado la vida desde entonces?

—Como todos los demás: trabajando. Durante un tiempo trabajé en una tienda. ¡No seas tan esnob, Darien! —exclamó al ver cómo se echaba hacia atrás.

—No soy esnob. Pero estoy muy preocupado por lo que acabas de decirme.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si aún hubieras estado conmigo cuando me suspendieron, ¡te habría encantado! Te habría evitado la molestia de decirme que mis necesidades y ambiciones eran menos importantes que las tuyas. Pero eso no me sorprendió, Darien.

—No quiero tratar de defenderme cuando estás con ese ánimo.

—Creo que si te defendieras pondrías a prueba tu ingenuidad.

Ella se negó a hablar con él durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la casa. Sabía que resultaba infantil, pero le gustaba tener la oportunidad de expresar su resentimiento y utilizarlo para mantener controlado a Darien. Quizá estuviera enamorada de él, pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado que ante todo era un egoísta.

—Nos parecemos demasiado —comentó Darien.

Ella se acobardó y se preguntó si él podría adivinarle el pensamiento.

—Los dos somos arrebatados, decididos y egocéntricos.

—Yo no lo soy.

Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—Durante toda nuestra relación, hace cuatro años, nunca se te ocurrió pensar en mis sentimientos. Me dijiste lo que pensabas, así como lo que deseabas y lo que harías. Pero jamás tuviste en cuenta lo que yo podría pensar —comentó Darien.

Su tono de censura la desconcertó.

—Y como te amaba, jugué limpio, pero someterme a las reglas de otra persona nunca me pareció natural —continuó—. No todo fue culpa mía.

—Tú nunca me amaste.

Darien no se preocupó por refutar esa acusación, lo cual la encolerizó aún más. Por supuesto, él no la amaba. Un hombre enamorado no se iba de inmediato para casarse con otra mujer. Sin embargo, Darien había pensado que Serena estaba viviendo con Kevin. ¿No había sido eso suficiente para que se convenciera de que no existía ninguna posibilidad de vivir con ella? ¿Y que Beryl, a quien conocía desde la infancia, sería una esposa mucho más conveniente?

Pero eso no lo disculpaba por haberla abandonado por completo. ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado, con tanta facilidad, que ella recurriera de inmediato a otro hombre en busca de consuelo? Después Darien le había dicho que albergaba muchas dudas acerca de ella. Tal vez eso simplemente había sido un pretexto para sacarla de su vida.

La segunda semana de su estancia transcurrió perezosamente. Serena solía holgazanear por las tardes, junto a la piscina, y dormía la siesta bajo la sombra de una enorme sombrilla. Darien pasaba más y más tiempo en el estudio. La tensión crecía por momentos. Serena pensó que quizá la falta de sexo estuviera afectándolo. Aquella luna de miel era muy extraña.

Aburrida, Serena entró en la casa en busca de otra revista. Luna estaba colocando unas flores en el vestíbulo. Junto a ella se encontraba un niño pequeño que no dejaba de quejarse.

Sonriente, Serena se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Quién es?

—Artemis, mi nieto más pequeño —confesó Luna, suspirando con cansancio—. Mi yerno está en el hospital y mi hija lo acompaña.

—Nada grave, ¿verdad?

—El apéndice. La operación tiene lugar hoy.

—Déjeme llevar al niño al jardín. Hace un día hermoso.

Luna protestó, pero el pequeño pareció entusiasmado. La mujer también se dio cuenta de que la esposa de su patrón estaba deseosa de hacer algo.

Dos horas después, lo único que se oía en el jardín era la risa de Artemis mientras Serena jugaba con él. Media hora más tarde, el niño se quedó dormido, acurrucado en sus brazos. Luna se acercó con un vaso de zumo de lima, en una bandeja de plata, y advirtió lo cansada que se encontraba Serena.

—Debería descansar, madame —indicó con inquietud la mujer mayor—. No es bueno para el niño que se canse tanto.

Serena se quedó paralizada; Luna no se refería a su nieto.

—¿Cree que no lo sé? comentó la mujer—. Tengo once hijos y veinte nietos. Él se pregunta por qué está cansada todo el día. Dígaselo pronto, hágalo feliz.

Luna regresó a la casa. «No es posible», se dijo Serena, pero sí, sí lo era.

Ocurrió aquella noche en Londres, cuando esa pasión desesperada se apoderó de ellos. No había vuelto a pensar en el riesgo que corrió aquella noche. Y en ese instante, de pronto, le parecía evidente. No había reconocido las pruebas de lo que tenía delante: las náuseas, el mareo, el cansancio...

—Te vi con el nieto de Luna.

Serena volvió la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Creía que estabas trabajando.

—No me he casado contigo para pasarme los días encerrado, trabajando con el ordenador.

La joven, en su fuero interno, le dio la razón: Darien se había casado con ella para tener un hijo, y por alguna razón insondable había postergado ese deseo.

Sin embargo, su cambio de opinión había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarla. A pesar de eso, Serena experimentó el deseo de ser madre, deseo que ahogó de inmediato. Estaba convencida de que quizá tendría otro aborto. Se preguntó cómo era posible que él la hiciera pasar por eso de nuevo.

Después de un momento de silencio, Darien comentó:

—Para ser una mujer a quien no le gustan los niños, tienes un gran talento para entretenerlos.

—¡Nunca en mi vida te dije que no me gustaban! —exclamó ella—. ¿Y por qué no habría de tener ese talento del que hablas? Ese es el trabajo para el que me preparé... ¡era mi trabajo hasta que tú apareciste y también estropeaste eso!

El asombro de Darien era evidente.

—¿Tu trabajo?

—Trabajaba en una guardería infantil —se levantó y se dirigió hacia los árboles.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes? —preguntó él, agarrándola de un brazo con firmeza.

Furiosa, ella retiró la mano.

—¡No era asunto tuyo!

Darien la alcanzó. Se detuvieron en un claro donde se había formado un estanque natural, alimentado por un riachuelo de la montaña. Era un lugar apartado, un refugio donde la vegetación era exuberante y florecían las orquídeas.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—¿No puedes comprender que quiero estar sola?

—Deja de escapar. Me doy cuenta de que apartarme de ti fue un error.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Te dejé sola con la esperanza de que aprovecharas ese tiempo para aceptar nuestro matrimonio, pero todo lo que has hecho es volver a alejarte de mí. Quería que reconocieras el lazo que existe entre nosotros y te acercaras a mí...

—¿Lazo? ¿Acercarme a ti? preguntó ella, echándose a reír. Al parecer, ninguna rendición satisfacía a Darien.

Él la miró intensamente.

—No —repuso él en voz baja.

—¿No qué? ¿Que no me ría? —preguntó ella, irritada.

—¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que sientes? Quieres arañarme y desgarrarme como un tigre para mantenerme a distancia, pero no resultará. Nuestro matrimonio no es una competición. No se trata de que uno de los dos gane o pierda.

—Si supieras lo que siento, no estarías hablando de perder. ¡Te odio!

—No, tienes miedo de confiar en mí —la contradijo con arrogancia—. Pero no me odias.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Serena temblaba. Se daba cuenta de lo que en ese momento Darien estaba tratando de hacer con ella. Al principio se había preguntado qué era más fuerte: si el deseo de él de tener un hijo o su afán de vengarse. En la noche de bodas, él respondió a su pregunta aplazando lo primero para poder concentrarse en lo segundo.

—¡Nunca volveré a amarte! ¿Me oyes?

—Debería arrinconarte al menos dos veces al día, y hacerte perder la cabeza —señaló él, sonriendo—. Al final de la semana te conocería a fondo... todos tus secretos... todos tus pensamientos. Entonces, ¿hace cuatro años creías que me amabas?

Horrorizada, Serena empezó a apartarse de él.

—No irás a ninguna parte —la sujetó con firmeza antes de que pudiera moverse.

Desesperada, ella levantó una mano para propinarle una bofetada, pero Darien, con extraordinaria agilidad, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Con firmeza la sujetó de la cintura y la hizo tumbarse en el césped.

Encontrándose de repente en una posición muy vulnerable, Serena intentó rechazarlo. Darien sonrió y continuó sujetándola.

—Estás asustada, ¿verdad? —inquirió—. Quieres atacar y retirarte.

Serena le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

De pronto, ella tomó conciencia de que solamente iba vestida con un bikini, mientras Darien se apoderaba de sus labios con toda la avidez de un hombre que había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

Su lengua consiguió penetrar entre sus labios. Siguió besándola hasta que Serena empezó a derretirse de placer. Sólo entonces él se apartó, y con impaciencia le quitó el sostén del bikini. Inclinó la cabeza y le acarició un pezón con los labios.

—Te deseo tanto que, cuando te tome, será como morir y volver a nacer.

Serena gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando él tomó sus senos con ademán posesivo.

—Quiero despertar al amanecer y encontrarte haciéndome el amor —continuó él.

—No —le espetó ella sin aliento, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. La atormentaba la necesidad de tocarlo con tanta intimidad como él lo estaba haciendo.

Darien se estremecía, sudaba, revelando de esa forma su excitación. Serena se dio cuenta que, al igual que ella, ya no podía dominarse. Se apretó contra él y lo acarició. Lo oyó gemir. Parecía que nunca habían estado separados. Cuando al fin Darien se colocó entre sus muslos, ella alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Preso del deseo, él se estremeció y gimió, y luego la poseyó. Le hizo el amor de una manera que superaba las fantasías más vividas de Serena.

Cuando todo terminó, ella permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, abrazada a él. Había sido como morir y volver a nacer. Después, fue como despertarse en el paraíso.

Darien la acarició con ternura. Ella recordó que, en toda su vida, la única vez que se había sentido segura fue en sus brazos.

—Quizá a finales de año considere la posibilidad de tentar a tu hermanito con otro Ferrari.

La ilusión del paraíso se deshizo de repente. Ella sintió ganas de llorar y gritar desesperada. No podía retroceder. Tampoco podía seguir adelante. El pasado siempre se interpondría ante ella.

**wow asi que ya esta embarzada...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

SI fueras un felino, ronronearías, mia cara —después de darle un beso en la frente, Darien se levantó de la cama. Totalmente vestido e irradiando energía, sonrió a Serena—. Supongo que no quieres desayunar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió ella, consciente de que en el momento en que intentara sentarse ante la mesa, vomitaría.

Él sonrió y caminó por la habitación con toda la indolente gracia de un depredador, satisfecho después de una buena comida.

—¡Hasta luego!

Luna apareció con una galleta y una taza de un aromático té de hierbas. Le resultaba muy difícil comer acostada, pero Serena hizo todo lo posible. La mujer le había dicho algo acerca de que necesitaba ver a un médico, pero Serena no prestó atención a sus consejos. La escena de esa mañana se había convertido en algo rutinario desde que Luna la encontró muy enferma en el cuarto de baño. Serena se había confabulado con ella para ocultar su estado. Como ya había perdido un niño antes, no quería que Darien albergara falsas esperanzas. Luna comprendió el motivo. En su cultura había que proteger a los hombres de experiencias preocupantes, y hacerlo era el deber de las mujeres.

Sin duda, estaba embarazada. No necesitaba hacerse ninguna prueba o examen para confirmar ese hecho. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo podría guardar el secreto?

Darien compartía la cama con ella y le hacía el amor todas las noches, así como también por las tardes. Le gustaba que siempre estuviera ávido de ella. Sintiendo lástima de sí misma, contuvo las lágrimas, parpadeando. Se dijo que debería sentirse avergonzada. Hacía ya un mes que debió haberle dicho a Darien que quizá estaba embarazada. Luego, con toda probabilidad, él la habría dejado en paz. El problema era que tenía la impresión de que estaba viviendo en las nubes, pero era muy feliz. Nunca había estado tan contenta, pero había conseguido esa hazaña borrando el hecho de que el suyo no era un matrimonio normal.

Al día siguiente regresarían a Londres. La luna de miel terminaría y pendía sobre ella la amenaza de un aborto. Tenía la certeza de que una vez que eso sucediera, él la dejaría ir. A menos que lograra ocultarle también lo del aborto. Sin embargo, deseaba tener el niño. Necesitaba huir y criarlo en un lugar donde, ni siquiera con toda su riqueza e influencia, los Chiba pudieran encontrarla. Bajó poco antes de la hora de la comida. Estaba muy hermosa, con un vestido de color azul cielo a juego con sus ojos. Al verla, Darien titubeó mientras hablaba por teléfono. Él le tomó una mano, le dio un beso en la palma y, con evidente dificultad, continuó conversando por el aparato.

—Cada día estás más bonita —declaró él.

Serena parecía un gato contemplando un grande y sabroso tazón de leche, mientras observaba a Darien. No podía apartar los ojos de él. Había una fuerte carga eléctrica en el ambiente.

—¡Dios! Vas a matarme —expresó él en voz baja, hipnotizado por su sonrisa sensual.

Serena saboreó con delicia una uva, consciente del efecto que ejercía sobre él. Lo amaba y se conformaba con llevar la peor parte.

—Quiero comer —señaló ella.

—Y éste es nuestro último día —le recordó él con evidente desgana—. Me dijiste que te gustaría ver otra vez los elefantes.

La visita a la reserva de elefantes de Pinawella la había encantado, la semana anterior. Darien se había acordado. Era un compañero y amante perfecto, atento e inteligente. Sin embargo, se recordó que ese mismo hombre la había abandonado, había pensado lo peor de ella y se había casado con otra mujer, a quien nunca mencionó, a pesar de que Serena le había dado varias oportunidades para hacerlo.

—En lugar de ir, podría ver las fotos que hice —repuso ella.

—Y quizá podríamos permanecer fuera de la cama el tiempo suficiente para conversar. Debo decirte algunas cosas.

Parecía serio. Y cuando eso sucedía, ella se ponía nerviosa. Perdió el apetito e hizo a un lado el plato.

—¿Por qué hablar siempre te resulta tan intimidante?

—Porque discutimos.

—No debemos discutir.

—¿Para qué preocuparse? Dentro de algunos meses me habré ido... ¿no?

Él se puso tenso.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero eso no impide que establezcamos una mejor comunicación entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿Es que nunca estás satisfecho? Trato de darte lo que deseas, ¡pero es suficiente! Sé que lo que tenemos ahora sólo es una ilusión, yo...

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, sonrojándose. Orgullosa, levantó la cara—. ¡Te estoy dando un buen precio!

Darien se puso pálido. Se levantó de la mesa con una mirada de desprecio.

—Cuando necesite una prostituta, la buscaré, ¡pero desde luego tú te mereces una bonificación por tu entusiasmo! con un gesto burlón, arrojó una diminuta bolsa de piel sobre la mesa—. Por los favores hechos, mucho más allá de la llamada del deber.

Darien salió rápidamente, subió a su coche y se marchó. Temblando, Serena abrió la bolsa. Dentro encontró un anillo de zafiro. Serena sabía que era una gema de la más alta calidad, que valía miles y miles de libras, lo cual la hizo sentirse peor. No pudo evitar estallar en llanto.

Eran más de las nueve cuando él regresó. Serena lo estaba esperando en el salón. Cuando Darien apareció en la puerta, ella se levantó de un salto.

—No hablaba en serio. ¡Lo siento! exclamó ella. No quería parecer tan suplicante, pero, al mirarlo a la cara y descubrir que no sonreía, sintió miedo.

—Olvídalo —repuso él con frialdad—. Se tiene aquello por lo que se paga. Y como yo pagué por tí, no puedo poner reparos a tu sinceridad.

—¿Dónde has estado durante todo el día?

—Pareces una verdadera esposa.

«Darien, te amo, por favor no me hagas esto», estuvo a punto de declarar Serena en voz alta. No estaba preparada para ello. Pensó que quizá nunca lo estaría, pues en cuanto salía de la casa, ella se ponía a temblar.

Darien se sirvió una bebida y le ofreció otra a Serena, pero cuando ésta respondió que no, él le sugirió:

—¿Por qué no te vas a acostar? Saldremos mañana temprano.

—No hablaba en serio.

—Relájate, pues tu hermanito salió del apuro hace semanas.

—No es por eso por lo que trato de discutir contigo.

—¿No? Bueno, sólo existe otra posibilidad, ¿verdad? ¿La amenaza de una noche sin orgía sexual te horroriza? Dímelo —le exigió—. ¿Según tu amplia experiencia con los de mi sexo, soy tan bueno que estás dispuesta a arrastrarte y suplicar?

Serena se puso muy pálida.

—No... no lo sé realmente. Nunca he estado con otro hombre.

—Hace cuatro años te vi en brazos de ese maldito, en la calle. Te vi con mis propios ojos. Si hubiera bajado de mi coche, ¡te habría matado!

—¿Hace cua... cuatro años? —tartamudeó ella—. Me viste con Kevin... ¿en la calle? Pe... pero eso significa que sin duda...

—¿Volví después de que tú rechazaras mi proposición? Lo hice. Era un verdadero estúpido. Pero ya no.

Ella estaba temblando.

—¡Pero no pudiste haber visto que sucediera algo entre Kevin y yo!

—Estabas en sus brazos y dormías en su apartamento.

De pronto, ella comprendió cuándo debió de haberla visto Darien: el día en que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Serena había empezado a llorar en el bar de la asociación de estudiantes, de modo que Kevin tuvo que llevarla a su apartamento.

Durante el trayecto, ella le contó lo que pasaba y entonces él la abrazó.

—¡Por Dios! Todo lo que hizo fue abrazarme... trataba de consolarme, ¡pero yo estaba preocupada por el niño y por ti!

—En ese orden. Te horrorizaba lo del niño, luego lo mío.

Algo se rompió dentro de Serena; fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Atravesó la habitación y agarró a Darien de las solapas de la chaqueta. De repente, las emociones se apoderaron de ella.

—¡Fue el día en que descubrí que estaba embarazada! —estalló—. ¿Y todavía te atreves a decirme que estabas por ahí cerca, en un coche, dejándolo hacer lo que tú deberías haber hecho? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso ahora? ¡Deberías sentirte avergonzado de admitir que te acercaste pero no hiciste nada! No me amabas, Darien. No confiabas en mí. ¡Te importaba más tu amor propio!

—Eso es...

—Y luego, para redondearlo todo, ¡te casaste con otra mujer cuando aún me pertenecías! ¿Crees que voy a olvidar o perdonar eso? Tienes una deuda conmigo, Darien...

Serena apartó bruscamente las manos de él. Su frustración y dolor eran tan grandes, que realmente no confiaba en sí misma para no golpear a Darien, una vez que sabía lo que él le había estado ocultando cuatro años antes. Había sido una interpretación errónea de los sucesos que, sin embargo, destrozaron su vida, así como sus esperanzas de ser feliz. Pero Darien aún había sido lo bastante sereno como para perjudicar su propia vida. Eso era lo que tanto le dolía a ella.

—No la amaba —le confesó Darien de mala gana, con voz grave.

Serena se dijo que Darien la había amado a ella, y sin embargo al final se casó con Beryl. La ira volvió a invadirla. Había sufrido tanto por tan poco.

—¿Quieres hablar un poco más, Darien? ¿Quieres continuar estableciendo una mejor comunicación? —preguntó Serena—. No la amabas pero te casaste con ella...

—Tú no me querías —le recordó él con aspereza.

—¡Oh, tonto! —exclamó ella, riendo con incredulidad—. ¿No te das cuenta cuando una mujer te ama? Le dije no al matrimonio y a seis niños, antes de cumplir los veinticinco años... ¡no te dije no a ti!

Darien parecía aturdido.

—¡Dios! —exclamó.

Serena tuvo ganas de llorar.

—Me voy a acostar —declaró.

—Serena —mientras él hablaba, ella se volvió de mala gana—. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que los dos somos culpables de haber tomado decisiones irreflexivas y estúpidas?

—Tú tenías más posibilidades de elegir que yo.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque esa era la única posibilidad que tenía. No podía quedarme en Londres, y sólo podía llevarte a Italia como mi esposa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—No me pediste que me casara contigo, me dijiste que debíamos casarnos. Era un ultimátum, una lista de lo que querías y de lo que esperabas que aceptara.

Darien sonrió sin humor.

—¿Así te lo tomaste? Sé que no querías casarte, pero eso era todo lo que yo tenía para ofrecerte. Acababa de enterarme de que a mi padre sólo le quedaban algunos meses de vida...

—Dijiste que estaba enfermo... ¡pero no me dijiste que se estaba muriendo!

—De todas maneras, no parecías interesada.

Sintiéndose culpable, Serena se sonrojó y recordó su propio estado de ánimo, a la defensiva, el día posterior a la visita de la madre de Darien.

—Yo ya estaba enfadado —le confesó él—. Mi padre me pidió que me casara con Beryl... ¡a pesar del hecho de que ya le había hablado de ti! Pero se trataba del último deseo de un hombre moribundo. Tuvimos un violento desacuerdo en torno al tema. De todo lo que podía haberme pedido, era lo único que yo no podía hacer...

—No lo sabía —comentó Serena, conmocionada.

Se dio cuenta de que, al desear casarse con ella, Darien había soportado mucho más que la oposición de su familia. Su padre le hizo una petición irrazonable y Darien no cedió, pero eso le habría costado mucho. Él procedía de una familia encantadora. Quizá hasta ese momento había sido un hijo leal y obediente, que nunca había causado ninguna preocupación. En ese momento entendía los motivos que había tenido Neheneria Chiba para entrometerse. Su marido se estaba muriendo y ella había creído que ella no podría hacer feliz a su hijo. Esos fueron los motivos que la llevaron a intentar separarlos.

—¿Qué podría importarte a ti? Dices que me amabas, pero debiste saber lo imposible que habría sido para nosotros tratar de mantener una relación estando tan separados...

—¡Quizá me habría gustado esa posibilidad!

—Tal vez te habría ofrecido esa opción, si no hubieras hecho que resultara tan insultantemente obvio, que pensabas que nuestra relación no duraría. Siempre me decías: «si conociera a otro hombre... si tú conocieras a otra mujer...»

Serena levantó el rostro.

—Creía que era demasiado joven para hacer promesas. No quería sentirme atada...

—¡En vez de eso hiciste que me sintiera como si hubiera disfrutado de una aventura de una noche!

—¡Creía que eso sólo lo hacía yo!

—Tenías miedo de que un mejor cliente pudiera estar esperando a la vuelta de la esquina —señaló Darien, dirigiéndole una sonrisa ofensiva—. Al parecer no era

así.

—¡Los hombres no figuraban en mi lista de prioridades, y ahora que te oigo sé exactamente por qué! ¡Te ofrecí una relación abierta, adulta, pero no pudiste mantenerla!

—¿Y qué tal la habrías mantenido tú, si una noche me hubiera reunido contigo y te hubiera dicho con toda naturalidad que había conocido a otra mujer? No tenías la más mínima idea de lo que significaba ser adulto. Me deseabas, pero no querías establecer un compromiso conmigo. ¡Todo lo que me diste fue sexo, discusiones estúpidas y líos!

—¡Mu... muchas gracias! —exclamó ella con voz temblorosa y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos—. ¡Eres un tipo agresivo y autoritario que nunca piensa en mis sentimientos! —y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Darien salió al vestíbulo.

—Por cierto, no habrá cerrojos en las puertas de los cuartos de baño de nuestra casa, en Londres. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó él con tono burlón—. ¿Crees que podrías encontrarte en la espantosa situación de compartir esos sentimientos conmigo?

Como respuesta se oyó un portazo. Serena se tumbó sobre la cama. La intensidad de sus emociones la había dejado agotada. Llamaron a la puerta y Luna entró en la habitación.

—Espero que no se ofenda —empezó a decir la mujer mayor—, pero podría haberse caído por las escaleras y poner en peligro la vida del niño...

—Tiene razón... por un momento me olvidé de mi hijo...

—No es prudente que una mujer se olvide de que está embarazada —insistió Luna—. Cuando la vi, tuve miedo de que se cayera.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

Serena estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber vuelto a perder los estribos. De repente, se puso tensa cuando Darien apareció en la puerta. Luna salió rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Serena. No estaba segura de si él había escuchado su conversación con Luna acerca de su embarazo.

—Desearte buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches!

—Tan interesante como el historial ginecológico de su madre, sin duda, señora Chiba... —comentó el señor Tomoe.

—Necesito una total discreción. No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada —pidió Serena mientras salía de la habitación donde había estado vistiéndose.

—Como le decía, las desgracias de su madre tienen una gran influencia en su mente. Sinceramente, estoy más preocupado por su estado de ánimo que por su salud. Está muy delgada. Pero el problema se resolverá cuando las náuseas cedan. Siéntese, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, tensa.

—No pasa nada. Si hubiera mirado la pantalla como le sugerí...

—No quiero quedar demasiado atada al niño.

—Si quiere ser mi paciente, me niego a seguir escuchando comentarios pesimistas —le espetó él—. En cuanto a que no desea que nadie se entere de que está embarazada... me temo que dentro de muy poco tiempo eso será bastante difícil. No va a tener un niño, sino dos... ¡enfermera!

Serena casi se cayó de la silla. Gemelos... ¡no podía creerlo! Se sintió mareada.

Seiya la estaba esperando afuera. Ella bajó tambaleante por las escaleras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—¿Es esa la manera de saludar a un viejo amigo? la ayudó a subir a un taxi—. Te mostraste tan reservada cuando me llamaste por teléfono para pedirme que te recomendara a alguien, que me quedé muy preocupado.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —exclamó ella.

—¡Enhorabuena! —expresó el conductor del taxi.

—Son gemelos —declaró ella.

—Realmente estás preocupada.

El la llevó a un restaurante elegante, donde Serena pudo desahogarse.

—¿Por qué no compartes ese miedo con Darien?

Serena se dijo que era una pregunta razonable. ¿Pero cómo podía ser sincera con un hombre que pensaba quitarle a su hijo? El hecho de no poder ocultar su estado durante mucho tiempo la atormentaba. Debería dejar a Darien antes de lo que había pensado.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Te trata mal? —preguntó Seiya, furioso, tomándola de una mano.

Ella tragó saliva. En realidad Darien la trataba muy bien, pero no exactamente como a una esposa. Todo el atractivo sexual que ella hubiera tenido había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, como si se hubiera quedado en Sri Lanka.

Llevaban ya diez días en Londres y Serena tenía todo el dormitorio para ella sola.

Hacía cinco días que Darien se había ido a Milán y ni siquiera la había invitado a que lo acompañara. Sexo, estúpidas discusiones y peleas... era evidente que la inteligencia de Darien había prevalecido sobre sus instintos, pues lo mejor que en ese momento podía ofrecerle era una cortés conversación y un comportamiento muy considerado. Sí, según ella, la trataba muy mal.

—No, él es muy amable. No hemos tenido ninguna discusión. Está de acuerdo con todo lo que digo. Pero toda la pasión ha muerto.

—A algunos hombres les resulta un poco difícil acostumbrarse al embarazo...

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!

Seiya apartó la mano de la de Serena y miró al joven que estaba de pie, junto a la mesa, sonriendo con afecto.

—¡Hola, Zafiro! —lo saludó.

—Tía, ¿le comento esto a mi tío o guardamos el secreto? —preguntó Zafiro con desprecio.

—Vete, desgraciado —respondió Serena, irritada—, ¡o te romperé los dientes!

Zafiro se quedó muy sorprendido. Le lanzó una mirada de odio, al alejarse de allí.

—Esta situación podría ser mal entendida —señaló Seiya, inquieto.

Serena había visto a Zafiro en la boda. El chico era el único hijo de la hermana mayor de Darien. Era una madre demasiado indulgente y lo había consentido demasiado. Serena sabía que su matrimonio con Darien había dejado pasmado a Zafiro.

—Si nos ve asustados, eso sólo servirá para incitarlo —comentó ella, mirando nerviosamente su reloj— Debo irme.

Darien se encontraba en el vestíbulo cuando Serena regresó a casa. Se puso pálida.

—¡Se suponía que no volvías hasta mañana!

—¿Debería buscarlo en los armarios? —preguntó él, bromeando.

Serena lo miró desconcertada.

—A tu amante —explicó él—. Bueno, simplemente estaba bromeando. Me habría gustado una bienvenida del tipo: «Me alegra de verte de nuevo, cariño. Te he echado mucho de menos.»

Serena se sonrojó.

—Lo siento —repuso.

—Lo último que necesito en este momento es que me pidas disculpas. ¡Dios! ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Soy tu carcelero, para que te acobardes de esa manera cuando me ves?

El peso de su propio secreto la incomodó. Se preguntó qué habría hecho él si ella se hubiera echado en sus brazos. Seguramente Darien no habría recibido bien tal demostración de afecto, pues ella ya no le parecía deseable, reflexionó Serena de mal humor, mientras tomaba asiento en el salón.

—El señor Black, madame.

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena levantó la vista de la revista que estaba hojeando. Era Zafiro.

—Darien está en el piso de arriba —declaró ella, tensa.

Zafiro se acercó a Serena.

—Sin duda crees que soy un estúpido. Está en Milán.

—Está arriba.

—¡Qué más quisieras!

—¿Estás amenazándome? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Él sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Preferiría que no fumaras —indicó ella, con calma.

Zafiro la miró. Todavía era un adolescente, pero había algo en su manera de mirarla que indicaba mayor madurez.

—Si crees que estoy dispuesto a que me digas qué es lo que puedo o no hacer en la casa de mi tío, eres más tonta de lo que pareces.

—Quiero que te vayas, Zafiro —le ordenó ella.

—Me parece que no. No me gustaría causar problemas —afirmó él, burlándose—. Hotaru me ha dicho que está muy celoso... que casi armó un escándalo en la fiesta de su compromiso. Siempre pensé que mi tío era un tipo muy astuto...

—¡Fuera!

—Eres tan sensible como el imbécil de tu hermanito. Mis amigos le dieron una lección; deberías aprender de sus errores. Creo que muy pronto vas a ser muy amable conmigo.

Serena se sintió enferma.

—Así que... ¿le digo a mi tío que os he visto a ti y al médico de la mano o guardo silencio al respecto?

—Dile lo que quieras.

Zafiro hizo una mueca.

—Pero una vez que empiece a hablar, quizá se lo cuente todo. Podría contarle lo del dinero que aceptaste para deshacerte de él la última vez...

—¿Cómo? —lo interrumpió ella, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Mi madre me lo contó. Es un secreto a voces en la familia. Tú recibiste un cheque con muchos ceros, y él tuvo a Beryl como premio de consolación.

—¡Nunca hice efectivo ese cheque! —exclamó Serena. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Mi tío Darien tiene mucho orgullo... creo que no va a ponerse muy contento cuando descubra que se deshicieron de él por un precio...

—¡Cerdo repugnante! —estalló Serena, de pronto—. ¿Tienes idea del daño que podrías causarle a tu abuela? ¿El daño que podrías ocasionar a su relación con Darien?

De repente, Serena no tuvo perfecta conciencia de lo que sucedió a continuación. Mareada, se tambaleó. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá en el momento en que Zafiro soltaba un grito. Cuando alzó la mirada, no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Darien tenía acorralado a su sobrino contra la pared y lo insultaba en italiano.

Estaba furioso.

Asustada, Serena se levantó.

—¡Le estás haciendo daño, Darien!

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa y amenazar a mi esposa embarazada? —le espetó Darien—. ¡Cuando termine contigo, desearás estar muerto! Ella se quedó atónita. Darien había dicho «mi esposa embarazada». Sin ninguna advertencia, cayó desmayada.

**ay maldito Zafiro es una vivora pero que bueno que Darien al fin se dio cuenta de como es su sobrinito...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

CUANDO Serena volvió en sí, se encontraba acostada en su cama. De inmediato lo recordó todo. Darien sabía que estaba embarazada. Todas sus ridículas precauciones habían resultado ser una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Además, ahora comprendía por qué él había cambiado su actitud hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Darien, un poco inquieto—. ¿Llamo al médico?

Ella se negó a abrir los ojos.

—No, armaríamos un escándalo.

—Me temo que ya lo he armado —declaró él, suspirando—. He llamado a nuestro médico de cabecera.

—¿Entonces por qué te has tomado la molestia de preguntarme?

—Esperaba una respuesta sensata —admitió él—. Sabes que estaba enterado...

—¿Cómo?

—Aquella última noche en Sri Lanka... escuché por casualidad tu conversación con Luna.

Serena abrió los ojos.

—¡No me parecía que lo hubieras hecho! —protestó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La habilidad para no revelar emociones es útil en el mundo de los negocios.

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. Me siento como una tonta...

—Esperaba que me lo contaras tú misma. También yo me sorprendí mucho —confesó—. ¿Fue aquella noche...?

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella.

—No vas a creerme, pero de verdad lo siento...

—Tienes razón... ¡no te creo!

—No estabas preparada para esto. Estuvo mal calculado.

Serena miró fijamente la pared. La conducta de Darien, desde que regresaron a Londres, ya le resultaba comprensible. El se había estado preocupando por su salud a causa del niño. Eso era lo único que le importaba, desde luego.

—Tienes lo que querías, así que déjame en paz —repuso ella con amargura.

—¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que quiero? Si no te hubieras desmayado, quizás habría estrangulado a mi sobrino.

—No habría sido una gran pérdida.

—Estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, cuando oí que te estaba diciendo algo. Aguardé hasta escucharlo todo.

Ella se mordió el labio. Se preguntó cuánto habría escuchado Darien. Estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, muy quieto. Sin embargo, irradiaba agitación.

—Al parecer Zafiro me mintió en cuanto a lo sucedido con tu hermano...

—¿Mi hermano delincuente?

Darien pestañeó. Serena sintió deseos de consolarlo. Él era una de esas personas que rara vez se equivocaban. Desde luego, Andrew no se merecía que lo metieran en la cárcel por haber perdido la cabeza, ya que había sido violentamente provocado. Serena estaba segura de ello, después de lo que había sufrido por culpa de Zafiro. Andrew ni siquiera le había mencionado el tema de la acusación, nitampoco lo del dinero que supuestamente había aceptado. Su hermano sabía que era mentira. ¿Pero y Darien?

—Lo juzgué tan mal a él como a mi sobrino. Mi única excusa es que he tenido muy poco contacto con Zafiro recientemente, y si no lo hubiera sorprendido hablando contigo, habría continuado defendiéndolo porque... porque es mi sobrino —admitió él, apretando los labios—. Desde que su padre murió, todos lo hemos consentido, echando a perder su carácter...

—Oh, deja de culparte. Es un chico desagradable y engreído.

—Siento mucho que tanto tú como tu hermano hayáis sufrido por su culpa...

—Yo he sufrido más por tu culpa.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Serena se arrepintió. No conocía a Darien en ese estado de ánimo; se hallaba sometido a una gran tensión. Sin embargo, seguía conservando el control. Se avergonzaba de la conducta de su sobrino. A pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla libre, y mucho menos cuando sabía que estaba embarazada.

—¿Es cierto que mi madre te entregó dinero?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Darien deseaba oír que Zafiro había mentido.

—Vino a verme un día antes de que me propusieras matrimonio...

Él apretó los dientes.

—¿Y te ofreció dinero para que salieras de mi vida? —preguntó.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—No, no fue tan grosera. Puso el cheque sobre la mesa al marcharse. Eso fue todo.

—Si no me lo dices, tendré que sacárselo a ella —afirmó él con frialdad—. Quiero saber exactamente lo que te dijo.

—¿No lo adivinas? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. Me dijo que nunca podría adaptarme, que te pondría en aprietos; en pocas palabras, que destrozaría tu vida.

Darien estaba de espaldas a ella. Sin ninguna advertencia, golpeó la pared con un puño.

—Estaba equivocada —indicó él—. No era necesario que tú destrozaras mi vida. Entonces, y también ahora, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Lo hizo con la mejor intención. No me conocía. Debía de estar muy preocupada por tu padre...

—Nunca la perdonaré —dijo Darien con violencia—. ¡Yo no era ningún adolescente incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, que necesitara su protección!

—Los hijos siguen siéndolo sin importar la edad que tengan.

—¿La estás defendiendo? —la miró con total incredulidad—. ¿Por qué?

Serena suspiró.

—Creo que nos salvó de cometer un grave error.

Resultó evidente que Darien apenas logró controlar sus emociones.

—Qué lástima que ahora no haya podido salvarte. Al parecer, nos habría hecho un gran favor.

Serena se puso pálida. Era tanto el rechazo de Darien, que inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por soportar el dolor.

La llegada del médico fue una agradable interrupción. Le recomendó a Serena calma y descanso total, y nada de contratiempos. Le sirvieron la cena en una bandeja. Durmió un poco después de comer, después de darse por vencida al esperar que Darien volviera a aparecer.

Mucho después abrió los ojos, cuando la lámpara ya estaba encendida. Darien se encontraba junto a la ventana. No llevaba corbata ni chaqueta. Tenía un vaso en una mano.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella.

—Medianoche... —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. En realidad no lo sé —agregó con cierta dificultad. Se aclaró la garganta—. He hablado con Calaverait, la madre de Zafiro. Ya sabe lo que hizo su hijo. Tiene intención de volver a Italia con él. Está muy unida a la familia de su difunto esposo, de modo que cree que ellos la ayudarán a ejercer un mayor control sobre su hijo. Yo no soy tan optimista. Sospecho que Zafiro seguirá siendo un problema.

Serena se sentó en la cama.

—Has tenido una tarde muy ocupada —repuso, deslizando los dedos por su melena, que se derramó sobre sus pálidos hombros. Fue un esfuerzo inútil; Darien ni siquiera la miró—. Me siento mucho mejor —añadió.

—Qué bien —declaró él con voz forzada—. Parece que tengo un talento extraordinario para destruir lo que aprecias. Sin embargo, debes reconocer que nunca quise que fuera así. Creía tener el derecho... creía que me debías esta oportunidad... Nunca he sido humilde —le confesó—. Pensaba que podría hacer que me amaras...

Serena se estremeció. Darien había confirmado sus sospechas.

—Creía que si tomaba las medidas necesarias, sucedería —continuó él—. Un día te despertarías y, lejos de desear clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho, pensarías: «no puedo vivir sin este hombre». Y entonces te acostumbrarías a mí.

—Me parece que ya lo entiendo, Darien —comentó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, tratando de soportar el terrible dolor.

No era de extrañar que él hubiera decidido no dejarla embarazada. Había estado empeñado en vengarse, lo cual significó un gran esfuerzo. En efecto, había sido capaz de las cosas más increíbles para tomar lo que él había llamado «las medidas necesarias». Serena se sintió terriblemente dolida y humillada.

—Yo era tan increíblemente engreído...

«Sí, y con razón», pensó ella. Serena había sido un blanco vulnerable, una víctima dispuesta.

—Esperar que, después de todo lo que te había hecho, volvieras a preocuparte por mí... —comentó él en voz baja— ... fue imperdonable.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me mostré frío y calculador —susurró desesperado—. No puedo evitar ser así...

Serena sabía lo que él quería. Deseaba que ella le gritara y lo acusara; eso haría que se sintiera mejor. Pero por primera vez en su relación con Darien, ella no tenía nada que decir. Sentía demasiado dolor para enfurecerse.

—No soporto tu silencio —admitió él con voz ronca.

Accidentalmente, Serena alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Darien. Él parecía tener los nervios destrozados. Nunca antes lo había visto así: vulnerable e inseguro.

—Quizá prefieras que hablemos mañana, cuando estemos más tranquilos... —indicó él.

Serena no quería volver a hablar con Darien de nuevo, pero asintió con la cabeza. Después de aquello no podría dormir. ¿Él le quitaría a los niños? No había firmado nada. No imaginaba qué podría alegar Darien en un tribunal. Cerca del amanecer se quedó dormida.

—¿No sientes náuseas? —le preguntó Darien, mirándola con preocupación.

Serena apretó los dientes. Esa era la tercera vez que él se refería a su salud, aparte de otros tres comentarios insustanciales sobre el tiempo y la belleza del campo.

Ella había pasado el día anterior en la cama. Pero sabía que no podrían vivir en el limbo para siempre. Lo último que había esperado esa mañana fue el anuncio de que tenían un compromiso, una comida en Berkshire. Darien le había dicho que no quería dar excusas por la ausencia de ella.

—Quiero que estemos juntos —señaló él, mientras se dirigían en el coche hacia Berkshire. Su tono decidido la dejó sin aliento—. Hasta que nazca el niño —añadió con mucha calma—. Es muy importante para mí.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó ella, mordiéndose un labio.

No podía escapar. Debía quedarse hasta que nacieran sus hijos. Sintió náuseas. ¿Acaso Darien no tenía en absoluto sensibilidad? Necesitaba huir, regresar a su propio mundo.

—La otra vez no estuve contigo... —insistió Darien.

—¡No te necesito! No te necesito para nada.

—Yo no he dicho que me necesitaras —declaró él, midiendo sus palabras—. Pero quisiera que te quedaras...

—¿Para poder vigilarme? ¿Para asegurarte de que no me escape de nuevo y aborte?

Darien apretó los dedos en el volante.

—No lo hiciste la primera vez. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

Serena estaba sorprendida. Darien le estaba diciendo que la creía.

—¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión y descubriste que no mentía?

—Hace semanas, pero tú no querías hablar al respecto.

—No vi por qué habría de seguir defendiéndome.

—De verdad, quiero ese niño —murmuró Darien, casi con aspereza—. Quizá te haya fallado en el pasado, pero eso no significa que ahora no tenga derechos.

—No quiero hablar de tus derechos.

—¿Por qué demonios nunca has aprendido a hablar mi idioma? le preguntó, repentinamente furioso—. No es fácil para mí encontrar las palabras adecuadas en inglés, para expresar mis emociones. ¿Qué crees que es esto para mí? ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Aunque pasara el resto de mi vida diciéndote que lo siento, eso no cambiaría nada!

—Si durante cinco minutos me dijeras que lo sientes, eso ya me parecería demasiado asombroso. ¡No nos pasemos de la raya hablando del resto de tu vida!

—Voy a salir de esta autopista —repuso él, apretando los dientes.

—No es una de tus ideas más brillantes —respondió ella con voz suave—. Y si no dejas de conducir a esa velocidad, tal vez nos llevemos un buen disgusto.

Darien tomó la siguiente salida, en silencio, y cinco minutos después se detuvo en el arcén.

—Lo siento... ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Echando chispas, Serena lo miró y luego volvió la cabeza. Pensó que Darien nunca sentiría lo suficiente lo sucedido. De modo que deseaba al niño... «¿Sientes náuseas? ¿Te sientes débil? ¿Quieres que paremos para tomar café?», eran las preguntas que él le había hecho, preocupado.

—Siento haberte obligado a que te casaras conmigo. Siento haber amenazado a tu hermano. Siento haberte dejado embarazada. ¿Eso te hace sentirte mejor?

—No mucho —respondió ella, apretando los labios. Le aterraba la idea de estallar en sollozos.

Darien alargó un brazo y trató de tomarle una mano, pero ella cerró el puño.

—Me importa lo que te suceda —le confesó él.

—¡Si dices algo más asqueroso, vomitaré!

Darien se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. El silencio se alargó.

—¡No puedo cambiar lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace cuatro años! —exclamó él de pronto—. No aprobaste los exámenes. Tu familia te volvió la espalda. Yo me casé con otra mujer y perdiste al niño. Yo no estaba allí, pero debí haber estado. Me siento muy culpable...

—Eso no durará —comentó ella, ocultando su congoja.

—No te cuesta nada dejarme hablar —respondió Darien con aspereza—. Te abandoné. Lo reconozco. Estoy muy avergonzado de mi propia conducta. Tomé la salida fácil, me heriste y me fui.

—No olvides lo del talonario de cheques.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Serena se arrepintió. Había sido un golpe bajo. Hacer todas esas confesiones le resultaba muy difícil a Darien. Era muy orgulloso. Por primera vez en su vida, se veía obligado a reconocer abiertamente sus errores. Pero seguía sin amarla.

—Entonces no sabía que podía hacerte daño. No te comprendía. Tenía miedo de perderte. Cuanta más libertad exigías, más furioso me ponía. A veces... a veces era casi tanto lo que te odiaba, como lo que te amaba...

De manera accidental, sus miradas se encontraron. Se produjo una mutua comprensión. Pero Serena apartó la vista de inmediato.

—Hiciste que me sintiera inseguro, y nadie me había hecho eso antes...

Serena estaba sorprendida, de manera que lo miró contra su voluntad.

—Eras demasiado joven para mí —repuso Darien.

—Sí. No entendía lo que hacía. Trataba de protegerme; no quería resultar herida. No quería amarte, darte ninguna ventaja.

—Yo no tenía ninguna —le confesó él, en voz baja y tono sarcástico.

Pero, según Serena, eso no era cierto: sí llevaba ventaja. Su vida era más importante que la de ella.

—Te llamé por teléfono... te llamé a Italia —se apresuró a señalar Serena—. Iba a decirte lo del niño...

—No recibí ninguna llamada —comentó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hotaru contestó al teléfono. Me respondió que estabais celebrando vuestra fiesta de compromiso... no le dije nada —confesó Serena.

Él dijo algo en italiano, pero no se defendió. Tenso, evitó mirarla a los ojos. Volvió a poner en marcha el coche.

—Se está haciendo tarde.

—¿No podemos faltar? —preguntó ella—. ¿No podemos llamar y pedir disculpas?

—No —respondió él, tenso.

—No tengo ganas de ir.

—Ni hablar de eso. Tenemos que ir.

Media hora después, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a un lugar conocido, cerca de la casa de su familia.

—¿Dónde viven esas personas? —preguntó Serena.

—No lejos de aquí.

—Yo me crié en esta comarca —expresó ella de mala gana—. Podrías ser más preciso.

—Puedes orientarme cuando lleguemos a tu ciudad natal.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Viven allí? —preguntó.

Darien le dirigió una mirada pesarosa y suspiró.

—Te llevo a casa, cara.

La joven se quedó paralizada.

—¡No te creo!

—Ayer llamé a tu madre y nos invitó a comer...

—¡Para el coche! —exclamó Serena—. ¡No iré!

—Sí irás. Además, vas a reconciliarte. Por mi culpa te peleaste con tu familia. Esto es lo que puedo hacer por ti...

—¿Hacer por mí? —repitió ella, al borde de la histeria.

Sin entender por qué estaba tan angustiada, Darien sonrió con arrogancia.

—No te rechazarán. Tu madre desea verte. Se deshizo en lágrimas cuando hablé por teléfono con ella.

Serena lo creía, pero también sabía que su madre no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por verla en varios años.

—Mi padre me odia —confesó ella.

—Los padres no odian a sus hijos. Mi padre también se habría enfadado si una de mis hermanas hubiera vivido con un hombre sin haberse casado. Ahora que estamos casados, la situación es bastante distinta. Hace mucho tiempo que los ánimos se han calmado.

Ella pensó que Darien no podía entenderla. Estaban atravesando la ciudad; él no necesitaba que ella lo guiara. Staverston no era muy grande y el concesionario de coches del padre de Serena dominaba el final de la calle principal.

Al llegar a la casa, Darien bajó rápidamente del coche.

—Vamos —le dijo a Serena, que permanecía inmóvil.

Fue Rei quien salió a recibirlos. Parecía nerviosa. Darien se presentó con mucha calma.

—Estamos en el jardín —repuso Rei, incómoda—. Mamá nos ha invitado. Espero que no os importe.

—Cuantos más seamos, mejor —comentó Serena, bromeando—. ¿Y Andrew?

—Está en Grecia con sus amigos. Fue un regalo que le hizo papá.

Serena avanzó hacia las puertas que daban al jardín. De pronto, Rei le impidió el paso.

—Papá no sabía que veníais se apresuró a decir—. No puedo creer que mamá haga esto...

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, oyó la voz áspera de su padre procedente de la cocina.

—¡Qué mujer tan estúpida! —vociferó—. ¡No voy a comer porquerías! ¿Cómo te atreves a gastar mi dinero en...?

Durante un momento que pareció interminable, los tres se quedaron paralizados. Serena pudo escuchar cómo su madre se disculpaba. Se le revolvió el estómago.

—Vamos al jardín —le indicó Rei a Darien, con tono casi suplicante.

Serena se sintió humillada, mientras su hermana se ruborizaba. Se dijo que Darien debería recurrir a toda su habilidad para entrevistarse con su padre.

Más allá de las puertas del jardín, Serena vio a su padre salir enfadado al patio, donde se encontraba Nicolas leyendo un periódico. La joven detuvo a Darien.

—Creo que será mejor que haga esto sola —declaró.

—Buena idea —intervino Rei—. Déjame que te sirva una bebida, Darien.

Serena cruzó el patio. Su padre le estaba diciendo a Nicolas que sólo los vagos jugaban al golf. Nicolas hacía caso omiso de los insultos, pues era un hombre tranquilo que se negaba a verse envuelto en disputas con su suegro.

—Papá... —expresó Serena, vacilante, pero con la cabeza bien alta. Kenji Tsukino la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No te parece que ya es hora de que hagamos las paces?

—Desvergonzada, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí? —vociferó él, tomándola por los hombros— Te dije que no volvieras. ¡Ya no formas parte de esta familia! ¡Nunca más, mujerzuela! Pero no puedes dejarnos en paz, ¿verdad? Por tu culpa Andrew estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel...

—Papá, por favor...

Le estaba hundiendo los dedos en la piel como tenazas de acero.

—Suelte a mi mujer —gritó Darien, con desdén.

—¡No te metas en esto, Darien! —exclamó Serena, temerosa.

—Pues podría resultar herido —afirmó Kenji Tsukino con tono de desprecio.

—Su hija está embarazada —confesó Darien fríamente.

Serena se sintió mareada. En alguna parte, al fondo de la casa, pudo oír sollozar a su madre. Todo le resultaba terriblemente conocido, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no le tenía miedo a su padre. Darien jamás permitiría que le hiciera daño.

—¡De manera que así conseguiste llevarlo al altar! —declaró su padre, burlándose—. Parece que has tenido suerte...

Darien golpeó al hombre mayor con fuerza. Rei gritó y Nicolas se levantó de un salto. Serena tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa, pues sentía las piernas demasiado débiles.

—Si quiere pelear —le espetó Darien—, ¡hágalo con alguien de su condición!

**JAJA HASTA QUE ALGUIeN PUSO EN SU LUGAR AL PADRE DE LA RUBIA VIEJO MAL PADRE…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Deseo sin amor**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 11**

VAYA puñetazo! —exclamó Nicolas, sacudiendo la cabeza con admiración.

—¡Al menos tienes más cerebro que ese idiota que está detrás de mí! —gruñó Kenji mientras se levantaba—. Llévate a tu mujer de aquí...

—¡Si ellos se van, yo también! —la amenaza hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza hacia Ikuko Tsukino, que miró desesperada a su hija más joven—. ¿Podría alojarme en vuestra casa durante algún tiempo?

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —preguntó Kenji, incrédulo—. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio, Ikuko?

—Debí haberlo hecho hace años... pero no tenía agallas —confesó Ikuko, extendiendo una temblorosa mano hacia Serena—. Pero cuando no pude asistir a la boda de mi hija... me di cuenta de lo terriblemente débil que era. Siento mucho todo lo sucedido.

—Será bienvenida en nuestra casa, señora Tsukino —indicó Darien con amabilidad.

—Un momento... —gritó el padre de Serena.

—Llámame Ikuko —respondió tímidamente la señora—. Eres muy amable...

—¡Me ha pegado! —exclamó Kenji.

—Te lo merecías —temblando, apoyándose en el brazo de Serena, Ikuko añadió—: Voy a decirle por qué la tratas así. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

—¡No! —gritó Kenji.

—Vamos adentro —sugirió Darien.

Desconcertada, Serena miró a su padre. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Todavía no creía que fuera posible que su madre hubiera adoptado esa postura contra él.

—Rei, me parece que tú y Nicolas deberíais iros a casa —sugirió la mujer mayor, suspirando—. Os llamaré más tarde.

Cuando, de mala gana, Rei y su marido se marcharon, el padre de Serena apareció en la puerta.

—No se lo digas, por favor —le pidió a su mujer—. No es asunto suyo.

—Tú conseguiste que fuera asunto de Serena —aseguró Ikuko, con la cabeza bien alta—. Todos sufrieron por mi error. Deberías haberte divorciado de mí. En lugar de eso, te has desquitado con todos nosotros durante más de veinte años.

—Ikuko... —le pidió Kenji.

—Tuve... tuve una aventura —confesó Ikuko, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos—. Y tu padre se enteró. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, yo... yo... no sabía si era de tu padre...

—¡Oh, Dios...! —Serena se dejó caer en la silla más próxima.

Su madre estaba llorando.

—Tu padre lo supo... y cuando naciste, rubia, tan distinta de Rei... los dos supusimos que no podías ser hija suya. Yo estaba tan avergonzada... y agradecida de que tu padre estuviera dispuesto a criarte como su hija...

«Pero no pudo cumplir su promesa», pensó Serena, afligida. Estaba asombrada por lo que su madre les estaba revelando.

—Creo que Serena no lo ha comprendido —murmuró Darien—. No puede decirle que no es hija de su padre. Andrew y Serena podrían pasar por mellizos.

—El otro hombre tenía el cabello rubio, de un tono claro —comentó Ikuko—. Y nos olvidamos de que mi abuela tenía el cabello rubio claro. Cuando Andrew nació, seis años después, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos cometido un error, pero para entonces, el perjuicio a la relación de Serena con su padre ya estaba hecho. Él seguía comportándose como si ella no fuera su hija... creo que cada vez que la miraba, recordaba al otro hombre...

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. El padre de Serena estaba sentado en una silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Parecía un hombre a quien acabaran de sentenciar a muerte. Serena estaba aturdida. Su madre la había conmovido, pero luego sintió compasión por su padre. La confesión de Ikuko lo había privado de toda dignidad. Sin embargo, ahora Serena sabía mucho más. Sin duda su padre debió haber amado a su madre, pues no se había divorciado de ella. Pero desde entonces, la había tratado muy mal.

—¿Aún desea irse con nosotros? —preguntó Darien con calma a Ikuko.

Serena reprimió una risa casi histérica. Siguió un largo momento de silencio.

—Creo... creo que Kenji y yo tenemos mucho que hablar —repuso Ikuko, vacilante. Se levantó con un aire de seguridad en sí misma que sorprendió a su hija.

—Comeremos en un hotel —declaró Darien, conduciendo a Serena al vestíbulo.

Ikuko abrazó a su hija.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a tu padre ahora.

—Tu madre no lo dejará —afirmó Darien cuando se iban—. Tu padre se ha derrumbado. Creo que lo sucedido ha aclarado las cosas. Era necesario que se descubriera la verdad. Lástima que, por tu bien, no haya sucedido antes.

Serena lo miró furtivamente. Estaba equivocada al creer que el incidente no lo había afectado, aunque en realidad no podía entender por qué parecía tener los nervios tan destrozados.

—Dime, ¿cómo pudiste soportar a un padre así? ¿Con una madre que no daba la cara por ti, y un cuñado que también prefería mantenerse al margen?

A Serena le temblaban las manos. No podía encontrar ninguna de sus frívolas respuestas. Aún estaba demasiado trastornada por lo que había ocurrido.

—Todos han sufrido mucho —declaró ella—. Creo que Andrew menos, porque era muy joven, además de ser el favorito de papá. Rei se casó con Nicolas para escapar. Había mucha tensión... muchas discusiones. Siempre luché contra él.

Ahora me parece algo estúpido, pero me sentía muy dolida.

De repente empezaron a surgir los recuerdos. Las críticas constantes y el desprecio; el sarcasmo y los castigos; el hecho de que su madre había pagado el precio de su desafío; la culpa; la vergüenza de que su padre pensara que ella no se merecía ni su atención ni su afecto...

—Todavía no me has dicho si tu padre te maltrató —inquirió Darien—. Lo vi en su cara y en la tuya. Deseaba seguir pegándole. Me habría dado una inmensa satisfacción.

—¡No! No me maltrató en un sentido estricto, pero siempre tenía miedo de que lo hiciera, pues se enfadaba mucho conmigo.

—No es de extrañar que desearas ser libre en la universidad. Nunca lo habías sido.

—No lo fui.

Darien le preguntó si tenía apetito. Se le revolvió el estómago ante la sola idea de comer. Una o dos veces trató de reanudar la conversación, pero Darien se volvió poco comunicativo.

Se separaron al llegar a casa. Él le dijo que debía hacer algunas llamadas.

Serena se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Darien subió a su dormitorio. Una hora después ella fue a buscarlo. En la escalera se encontró con el chofer de un taxi, que llevaba dos maletas. Frunciendo el ceño, Serena entró en el dormitorio de Darien. Éste se encontraba junto a la ventana, como si estuviera en trance.

—No sabía que fueras a viajar de nuevo —dijo ella—. No me lo dijiste.

Darien se volvió.

—Me voy a Italia. No puedo permanecer aquí.

—¿Te vas? —pálida, Serena lo miró fijamente—. Pero dijiste...

—Que quería quedarme hasta que naciera el niño. Pero los dos sabemos que no es eso lo que tú deseas.

—No entiendo.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—Creo que ya es hora de que tenga en cuenta tus deseos.

—Pero yo no te he dicho que deseo que te vayas...

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Sé lo que sientes por mí. Insistir sería algo insensato. No te culpo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que hice... bueno, has sido muy tolerante. Pero debo hacer frente a los hechos. Estarías mucho más a gusto si yo no estuviera aquí...

—¡Si estás tratando de convencerme de que estás haciendo esto por mí y no por ti, no lo conseguirás!

—Kou estará más contento si no estoy presente, así que me iré.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya con esto?

—¡Dios! —exclamó Darien—. Estás comprometida con él y yo soy el intruso, no Seiya, pues te obligué a casarte conmigo.

Serena comprendió alarmada que se había olvidado del intento de chantaje de Zafiro, del que Darien fue testigo.

—No tengo la menor intención de comprometerme con Seiya —declaró ella, irritada—. A diferencia de ti, yo no me voy con una persona y luego con otra.

—No sucedió así con Beryl —repuso él con amargura—. ¡Lo hice cuando estaba borracho!

—¿Cómo dices?

—En realidad no es importante...

—¡Para mí sí!

—La consideraba una amiga íntima —le confesó él—. Una noche, no mucho después de enterarme de tu visita a esa clínica, fui a su apartamento...

—¿Y?

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero estaba muy borracho. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en su cama y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Profundamente afligida al evocar esa imagen, Serena miró hacia otro lado.

—Por eso me casé con ella —continuó él—. Me amaba. Creía que tú estabas con otro hombre...

—Sí.

—Mi padre se encontraba muy enfermo. Te había perdido. En realidad no me importaba lo que hacía, y así fue como me casé. Sólo después de la boda, Beryl me confesó que no había sucedido nada aquella noche. ¿Te das cuenta? Me comporté como un auténtico estúpido.

Serena comprendió que Darien no le había contado la verdad acerca de su matrimonio con Beryl, porque al hacerlo habría quedado como un estúpido. Beryl lo había engañado.

—Debí haber sido totalmente sincero contigo —prosiguió él, apretando los labios—. Esa no fue la única razón por la que me casé con ella. Me amaba y yo quería que supieras que podía vivir sin ti. Ella sabía que yo no la amaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que al final lo haría. Fue ella quien puso las fotos en todas partes. Lo hacía para que me sintiera culpable...

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Traté de hacerla feliz, pero fracasé. No soy muy bueno para las relaciones... en realidad, ¡soy un inútil!

—No, no lo eres. Si ella sabía que no la amabas, sin duda era consciente de que habría problemas...

—¿Pero quién puede asumir una actitud tan práctica? Hace cuatro años estaba tan enamorado de ti, que me habría casado contigo la semana en que nos conocimos. Eso tampoco era práctico, ¿no, Por eso me voy ahora. No quiero que me compadezcas.

—¿Por qué habría de compadecerte? —preguntó Serena con amargura—. Estabas decidido a vengarte.

—Nunca quise vengarme. Te deseaba... te necesitaba. ¡En cuestión de días me di cuenta de que aún seguía enamorado de ti! Pero no me habrías dado una segunda oportunidad si te lo hubiera pedido. Me odias. Creía que podría hacer que me amaras...

Serena recordó que Darien le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, dos días antes, en su dormitorio, sólo que ella no lo entendió. Le había dicho que aún la amaba y le había pedido que la perdonara por lo que había hecho... pero no le contestó. «No soporto tu silencio», había comentado él.

—¡Pero dijiste que deseabas un hijo! —exclamó ella.

—No quería que sospecharas lo mucho que te necesitaba. Y si había un hijo, quería valerme de él para conservarte.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que no te mentía, al decirte que tuve un aborto natural?

—¿Importa eso ahora? —preguntó él, mirándola con impaciencia.

—Sí —insistió ella. Debía saberlo.

—Después de que tuviste el accidente en Sri Lanka. Creí que te había perdido. Me di cuenta de que te amaba y que eso era lo único que importaba. Mi propia obstinación era la mayor barrera que existía entre nosotros. Nunca me habías mentido, así que. ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo respecto a ese asunto?

—Será mejor que deshagas las maletas de nuevo. No quiero que te vayas.

—¡Pero no puedo vivir contigo así! Sé lo que piensas de mí. Crees que soy un hombre como tu padre...

—Nunca —afirmó ella, decidida—. Mi padre hizo que tuviera miedo de enamorarme, del matrimonio, de ser como mi madre. ¡La idea de amarte me aterraba hace cuatro años! No podía entenderlo. Pero ahora sí. ¿No te das cuenta? No te odio, Darien... te amo.

Darien la abrazó y la besó.

—¡Dios! Ha pasado tanto tiempo —exclamó él—. ¡Daría diez años de mi vida por hacerte el amor ahora!

—No se requiere tanto sacrificio.

Cuando Serena lo conducía a la cama, Darien repuso:

—No podemos. El niño. He leído un libro sobre ello.

—¿Qué libro?

Él la miró con expresión seria.

—Si existe peligro de aborto... nada de sexo.

—Mi médico me ha dicho que no existen motivos para que me preocupe.

—¿Estás segura?

Hacía más de dos semanas que Darien no la tocaba. Ahora que ya sabía por qué no lo había hecho, Serena dejó a un lado las inhibiciones. Él estaba increíblemente excitado.

—¡Dios! Me moriría si te perdiera de nuevo.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad —afirmó ella.

—¿De verdad me amas?

—Con pasión... para siempre. Darien... ¡el chofer debe de estar esperándote en el taxi!

Darien cayó sobre la cama con ella.

—No puedo creer que me perdones. Soy todo tuyo —comentó mientras le quitaba el sostén y le mordisqueaba un seno—. Los celos me cegaron y me impidieron ver lo que te hacía en el pasado. He pasado cuatro terribles años deseándote. Luego, aquel día, llegaste a mi oficina y de pronto comprendí que era capaz de mover cielo y tierra para recuperarte. Aquella noche, después de la ópera, supe que aún te amaba. Perdí el control...

—También yo, y así debe ser. Hiciste que nos reuniéramos de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría no perdonarte por eso? —bromeó ella.

—Nunca me perdonaré el no haber estado presente cuando perdiste al niño.

—Yo lo deseaba con todo mi corazón; era todo lo que me quedaba de ti...

—No... —murmuró él, mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus senos—. Me quedé destrozado cuando no aceptaste casarte conmigo. Pero tenías razón. En gran parte, fue culpa de mi orgullo.

—No debería haberme ido del apartamento tan pronto. Me comporté de modo infantil. No podía creerlo cuando no fuiste a buscarme.

—Te amo tanto —le confesó él, abrazándola—. Nunca volveré a fallarte...

—Estás fallándome ahora. Me parece recordar algo acerca de ese tipo que me hacía el amor de una manera tan fabulosa...

—Me los llevaré para que duerman la siesta —anunció Luna.

Endimion corrió a darle un beso a Serena. De los dos gemelos, era el más tranquilo. Mamoru, para no quedarse atrás, también la besó en una mejilla.

—Nada de siestas, mamá —exigió Mamoru, el más inquieto.

—No puedo creer que ya vayan a cumplir dos años —comentó Serena, sonriendo a su hermana.

—El tiempo vuela cuando somos felices. Me pregunto cómo será el mío —contestó Rei, dándose palmaditas en el vientre—. Lo único que me importa es que esté sano.

—Lo estará.

—Nunca creí tener el valor... Si no hubiera sido por los gemelos...

—Un embarazo totalmente libre de problemas —le recordó Serena con una sonrisa.

Darien y Nicolas se acercaron.

—Pareces muy cansada, cariño —expresó el primero—. Debe de ser el calor.

—Eres un descarado —declaró Serena un poco después, cuando nadie podía oírlos.

Darien la siguió escaleras arriba.

—¿Por qué los invitados han de cambiar nuestra rutina? —sonrió él con malicia.

—Así que ahora sólo soy algo rutinario, ¿verdad?

—Eres la mujer más apasionada que existe y lo sabes —afirmó, llevándola hasta la cama—. Aprovechemos el tiempo antes de que lleguen tus padres.

—¿Crees que les gustará este lugar?

—A Ikuko le encantará, pero en cuanto a tu padre... ¿qué dirá al verse rodeado de extranjeros?

Pero Kenji Tsukino había cambiado mucho. De hecho, se había reformado. Darien deslizó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior de Serena. Mientras Darien se estremecía, ella sonreía en secreto. Algún día, cuando él estuviera de muy buen humor, le preguntaría quién había sometido a quién.

**FIN**

**Lynne Graham - Deseo sin amor**

**WOW UN GRAN FINAL DARIEN SIEMPRE LA AMO FUE UNA FORMA RARA DE DEMOSTRARLO PERO LA AMO BUENO CHICAS ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO…**

**NOS LEEMOS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA UN MARIDO INFIEL…**

**AYER NO PUDE INGRESAR A LA PAGINA DE FAN FIC POR LO QUE NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR LES DEJO EL FINAL Y PARA COMPENSARLAS POR LA NOCHE COMIENZO A SUBIRLES NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS...**


End file.
